Survivor
by angelcolbert
Summary: Bella jumps off a cliff and Victoria is there to save her. Will Bella escape with no one coming to her rescue? Rated M for language and eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Survivor

Once upon a time I believed in stories that started that way. The prince rescued the girl and they lived happily ever after. Now I believe life gives you problems. If you wait on the prince, you may die of old age... or in my case go crazy.

It started when I jumped off a cliff into storm roughened waters. I didn't know it but Victoria was at the bottom waiting for me. I hit my head on a rock and when I woke up I was in Victoria's lair. The walls were rock. I was in a cave somewhere. No doubt I was far enough from civilization that no one could hear me if I screamed. To prove the point, she tortured me body and mind. I screamed but there was no prince charming to hear my cries. There wasn't even a bigger monster ready to get rid of her.

For her big finish she turned me into a vampire so I could suffer for eternity. The burn was like nothing I could have imagined. She nipped my finger and there was nothing I could do but scream as the venom slowly invaded my body. It started in my hand and went slowly up my arm. From there it branched out to my heart. I remember begging and pleading to die the entire time but there was no one there willing to grant my wish. Victoria was the only one there. She laughed when I screamed. By the time that I was a new vampire I had burned for more than a week.

I woke up to a strange and overwhelming new world. There was too much space in my head. Light was too bright, my body felt strange to me and my senses gave me too much information. I was held in a cage. I was at her mercy.

She threw humans in with me though my newborn year. I hated myself more each time I fed. Every time she told me it was Edward's fault for not caring enough to protect me or take me with him. She taunted me that I had been left for her, human and defenseless, while they went on to their next life, the next school, the next human. Eventually I began to believe it.

I had no one but Victoria to talk to. Her and my food. Eventually I could talk to my food, though they were afraid of me, and with just cause. Another human was never brought for me until I killed the one that was caged with me so none of my food lived. I tried to leave them alive and talk to them but no matter what I did eventually the thirst took over and the human died.

This lasted for 15 months 23 days and approximately 9 hours. The girl that came out of that cage wasn't Bella Swan but a creature of vengeance. I wanted to punish Edward for each and every moment of my torture and captivity. Victoria promised to help me and I took my place at her side. We moved at night and fed inconspicuously. I didn't know where I was going only that I was eventually see Edward again, just one more time. He wouldn't live for another meeting.

At 15 months 25 days and 2 hours I first saw myself in a mirror. We had broken into a clothing store to get the basics for both of us. We needed to be able to be seen by humans without causing a panic so I dressed as the innocent girl I no longer knew. Victoria went for something more sexy.

The next sunrise, dressed as Bella swan I went hunting, not for a human to sate my thirst but for a vampire to make suffer. There were no new vampires around. I screamed in frustration. Victoria told me that I had to learn to fight.

I followed her instructions and eventually I could fight. I was fierce; a goddess of destruction born from the ashes of a girl I could barely remember. I fought a few nomads that we ran across. Afterwards Victoria would tell me what I did wrong in the fight. Victoria made a mistake though. As she trained me and I learned how to fight I reached a point that I could fight better than her. Her usefulness was at an end. Eventually I used a combination of surprise and skill and killed her.

It was 16 months 10 days and about 23 hours that Victoria died and I started out on my own.

I played my part to perfection. I was a scared vampire looking for a new way to live. I couldn't stay long, there was someone following me. It didn't take long till I met up with Garrett. I don't think he believed me completely so he stayed with me as I fled from imagined danger. When Garrett finally believed me he told me about his friend Carlisle and his family. They were living on the outskirts of Quebec Canada. Garrett helped me get clothing appropriate to the weather to keep up the human charade as we paid a visit to his friends.

It was 24 months almost exactly before we caught up with them.

Garrett and I had developed what he thought of as a friendship during the time though things never got physical. I didn't really know why. He was good looking enough, funny, and a good story teller but to me he was my ticket inside of the Cullen house.

He left once I was in Quebec Canada, something about a girl he'd been keeping waiting. I watched the house for 3 and a half days before I approached.

Alice opened the door to me. I changed my story. Victoria was hunting me after I managed to escape her. I was welcomed in with open arms. They were all very apologetic about abandoning me. Jasper had gone to visit friends which made my ruse all that easier. There was no one who could read my mind and Jasper wasn't there to read my emotions.

The family had a pack mentality though it seemed. They never went anywhere alone. I only wanted Edward's life. He was the one who had convinced them all to leave me. Then I'd leave.

I could learn to hunt animals on my own. Surprisingly that desire was real not faked to gain access to the house's inhabitants. I had come to have some genuine affection for the rest of the family by the time Jasper returned. He seemed to believe the reasons for my return.

The problem was Edward. He believed that now I was back I should fall into his arms. He was so sure I should forgive him. He followed me around almost constantly. That would have been fine. It would have given me my chance. But even with Edward's constant pursuit there was always someone else nearby. I could have screamed but I had become a patient hunter.

It was 25 months and 20 days before I had my shot at Edward. I approached from downwind as if I was stalking any other creature. Edward was focused on hunting. He didn't notice me.

I lept at Edward and I would have had his head if my leap hadn't been intercepted midair by Jasper. I found myself fighting for my life. I had been more than a match for the nomads we had crossed so this didn't worry me, except that Jasper wasn't the one I wanted to fight. I didn't want his head. The scary thing was I was loosing. Eventually Jasper had me on my knees with his mouth at my throat.

I guess I hadn't fooled him at all and to make it worse now he was going to kill me and I was never going to get my chance at Edward's head. I wasn't ready to die, even though I had prepared myself that my revenge might result in my death if I was successful.

Jasper's teeth scored my throat and I waited for him to take my head but he hesitated, sniffing me. I did the same and the world changed. I needed Jasper. I needed him to take me. I wanted to belong to him. But, I had to find a way to kill Edward. The two motivations clashed in my mind and heart.

I passed out, though I could feel Jasper carrying me. It was a long time before he put me down, a lot longer than if he'd simply taken me back to the house.

Was Jasper going to torture me now? I hadn't gotten my chance at Edward and I needed Jasper. Would he hurt me more?


	2. Chapter 2

Survivor Chapter 2

I carried Bella to a hunting shack where I knew we wouldn't be disturbed. I sat her in one of two chairs as I noticed the window had cracked and the place was drafty now. No matter. It will still serve our needs. I was ready to fight more if I had to but I hoped the fight was gone from her.

I sat Bella in a chair and let the lethargy I had forced on her dissipate.

"Why did you try to kill Edward?" I asked as she became aware of her surroundings.

Her head fell into her hands. "It doesn't matter. I failed and you can kill me. I can't fight as good as you."

She made a wretched picture sitting alone on the chair and I had to fight all of my instincts not to go to her. "I'm not going to kill you."

She felt so hopeless. Revenge must have got her through a lot of suffering. I understood where she was coming from. I'd told the family she wasn't safe if we left her and they didn't believe me. I was proved right. I didn't want to be right.

"If you don't I'll only try again until you or someone else does. Everything is his fault."

"What do you mean?"

If possible she became smaller on the chair.

"Victoria. If he hadn't left me unprotected I wouldn't have been left for her to play with."

"What did Victoria do?"

"She saved me when I jumped off a cliff. She tortured me then changed me."

"Why did you jump off a cliff?"

"It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters. It looked like fun when Jake's friends did it. Cliff diving. It was a real rush. I didn't think about rocks under the water. I hit my head and when I woke up I was in her cave. It was about as hospitable as this place. She kept me alive for months far away from where anyone could hear me scream. She laughed when I screamed."

"Bella"

"You wanted to hear it. When she finally got tired of her knifes and smacking me around she nipped my finger to change me. Afterwards she kept me in a cage shoving people in with me. I tried not to feed. I really did. I tried to talk to them after a while but she never let anyone out of the cage once she forced them in so eventually the need to feed took over and I killed them. I'm a killer Jasper and it's Edward's fault. It's all his fault. Had you all been there someone would have found me, rescued me but you weren't there. Now it doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter Bella?"

"You're going to kill me now to protect him. I'll never stop as long as I'm alive and you know that so you'll kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you Bella," I sighed.

"Then eventually Edward will die. I'll find a way."

"No you won't. We're going to work this out."

"This isn't something Carlisle can negotiate out of. I suffered over fifteen months before I had my first light in the darkness. Someone is going to die for that."

"Someone already did, didn't they Bella? You're here. Did you kill Victoria?"

"I got better at fighting than her. She didn't expect me to turn on her. I wasn't going to leave her alive to do anything else to me."

"So you thought you'd be able to outfight us?"

"I thought I could catch Edward. After that it didn't matter."

"You matter Bella. Your life matters."

"So does Edwards. It needs to end."

"How is your control? Can you be around people yet?"

"Yes, For short periods of time."

"Then we'll have to drive, no plane."

"I don't need to go anywhere. It took me two years to get here."

"Why don't you blame the whole family Bella?"

"You wouldn't have left if Edward didn't want to. You would have been there to catch her. Even I know that Carlisle does anything Edward wants."

Well that was true enough. Carlisle did give Edward most everything he asked for even at the expense of what the rest of us wanted. Bella was case and point on that. Most of us had wanted him to leave her alone in the beginning.

"This is the last place you should be. I'm going to show you that there is still reason for you to live. How did you find us anyway?"

"I ran into Garrett and played the scared girl looking for another way to live. He didn't believe me at first. We were traveling companions for a while when he was deciding whether to give me Carlisle's information."

With that I took out my phone and started making telephone calls. The first was to Carlisle to let him know to get Edward out of the house.

Bella just sat feeling hopeless and worthless.

I couldn't wait any longer. After my last phone call I took her in my arms and took in her scent. Mate. Bella was my mate and I was a lucky man. After she got off this kill Edward kick I could show her what a true mate really was.

Bella's feelings altered to curiosity and lust as she was in my arms. "Why, Jasper, why do I feel like this?"

"It's complicated Bella. You're my mate; my eternal partner."

"What about Alice?"

"She was my companion and I loved her for many years but what I had with her doesn't compare to the connection between mates."

"I can't Jasper. I've got to kill Edward. You have no idea what I went through."

"You can Bella, and I'll prove it to you. You need a reason to live. You need to see the good that being a vampire can be and I'll show you. You don't have to hurt any more. You're safe and I'll keep you that way."

"You're too late Jasper. You're far, far to late to save me."

"As long as there is one piece of Bella Swan in there, it's not to late and I won't stop fighting. Our lives are intertwined now. If you die I follow you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because that's what I do for my mate. That's what I want to do for you. Come on Bella. It's time to go."

"Where are we going?"

"After a hunt I'm going to show you a vampire's life."


	3. Chapter 3

Survivor Chapter 3

"After a hunt I'm going to show you a vampire's life."

Jasper almost had me believing him. I could start over. I could learn to live a happy vampire life after I had killed Edward. Edward was still going to die and when I could get away from Jasper I'd make sure it happened. He deserved to die. He deserved to suffer for what had been done to me.

"Do you want to hunt humans or animals Bella?"

"Animals if I can."

"Then let me show you how it's done."

We ran out into the night and just as I was about to follow our scent back to the Cullen house Jasper took my hand suddenly I wanted him as much as I wanted to kill. He lead me away from the house and further up the mountain. I couldn't let this feeling get in the way of my revenge but I thought that maybe my revenge could wait.

We ran for miles. The wind streaming through my hair, when we finally stopped I knew we were too far from the house for me to beat Jasper back there. For now she'd have to put her purpose on hold.

"I want you to listen Bella. Search through the sounds till you find a heartbeat."

I listened to the sounds of the night and eventually I found what I was looking for, the regular thumping of a heartbeat. I looked at Jasper.

"Now smell until you find the scent that goes with the heartbeat."

I focused on that heartbeat and searched through the scents looking for one that belonged. When I found it I looked at Jasper and he merely said "go."

I stalked my prey. I made no sound as if each foot was carefully placed. When I saw the deer the thirst overwhelmed me and I lunged, breaking it's neck in the tumble. I fastened my mouth to the throat and drank deeply. The taste was wrong but the burning in my throat started to dim. When the deer ran dry I threw the carcass from me. Licking the last drop of blood from my lip I started to look for Jasper. He jumped from a nearby tree.

"Good job Bella, your first successful animal hunt."

Without thinking I went to him and hugged him. Inhaling his scent I felt that I had come home but that wasn't right. Edward still lived. While Edward lived I didn't have the luxury of these feelings. I took a step back. Jasper went to find his own meal and I decided to take the chance. I sprinted as fast as I could to the shack and began to trace the scent of Jasper and I's trip from the Cullen house. I growled low as I got closer.

Then Jasper was there and I shrieked my defiance and lunged at him. I fought with everything I had but I couldn't get passed him. Eventually I found myself face down in the snow with Jasper holding me down as I fought to get away.

"Not that I'm not enjoying myself Darlin but it's time to be still."

I fought with my last burst of energy and stilled underneath him. Why couldn't I best him or at least get around him to get to my target? Was I such a poor fighter?

I stilled underneath him, submitting to him for the moment. I would still get my target. He had won this battle.

"I'll take you to the house Darlin, but just to pack a bag for our trip. Now settle down. Edward isn't there any longer and he's not going to be there until we are a good distance away."

I had forgotten in all the time since the cabin that Jasper warned Carlisle to get Edward out of the house.

"Can I feed now or are you only going to want to run again?"

"I'll stay here so you can feed." I conceded, sinking to the ground on the spot. While Jasper was gone I thought about everything he had said. If I died, he would follow so I'd have to be extra careful not to get caught killing Edward. If I could hide my kill he would just disappear. It wouldn't be linked to me. It couldn't be linked to me. I wouldn't be the cause of Jasper loosing his life.

I wondered where we were going that we'd need to pack a bag and how anything would prove to me that I should give up my mission. There was nothing going to prove that to me. Perhaps I should call the Voltouri and explain Edward's crime to them, let them kill him. But I wanted to do it. I felt I was owed that much and so much more.

When Jasper got back I was waiting in the exact spot he'd left me, the fight gone for now. I couldn't go around him yet, I wondered if I could get Jasper to teach me to fight so I had a chance against him? Only time would tell. Could he be willing to believe I'd given up my search for revenge so thourally that he would actually teach me to be a better fighter? Perhaps this mate bond would mess with his judgment enough that I could expect to get the chance.

"Ready to go Darlin?"

"Ready."

He grabbed my hand as we started to run and I was overwhelmed with feelings. There was a tingling where our hands connected and I felt safe, like I was finally at home. How could I betray him? It wasn't betrayal if he knew what I was going to do it was only planning. In two minutes we were at the house. Alice had packed two suitcases for us and sat them in the entry way but that wasn't what had my attention.

Edward was still here. I could smell him and hear him arguing with Carlisle. He didn't believe that I would actually try to kill him. I snarled. Then Jasper was in front of me barring the way. My plan would have to be a good one to get past Jasper. I wasn't ready yet.

I took Jasper's hand and bags in hand he lead me from the house and to the garage.

"I'm proud of you Bella," he said when we got there.

"You would have stopped me. I need a better plan."

We loaded our bags into the silver Volvo and drove away from the focus of my anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Survivor Chapter 4

The car flew down the road. I wanted to get Bella as far away from Edward as it was possible in the shortest amount of time possible. She'd played us all just right to get to him. If I hadn't felt her duplicity a few times I would have never thought to watch her. Edward would most certainly be dead with Bella the killer. It was only luck that had me shadow her on that particular hunt. She was feeling too much excitement as she walked out of the door and I caught it. She could have been going after Edward or just excited for an animal hunt. Still, I followed and Edward should be grateful I did. He wouldn't be but he should.

Who would have thought this goddess of vengeance would be my mate. I never thought I would be lucky enough to find my real mate. The problem with stopping her from killing Edward is I can't argue with her.

If he hadn't insisted we wouldn't have left. If we hadn't left she would have been protected and probably not jumping off cliffs in the first place. I didn't totally buy her reasoning for that stunt in the first place. When she went missing we would have gone after her and we would have spared her all the torture and she wouldn't have been turned into a vampire by such a vindictive bitch. At the very least if she would have been turned it would have been by me or Carlisle. We would have flooded her system with venom and her change would have been short. She wouldn't have lived in a cage, she wouldn't have been forced to feed from humans. In short, not only was she not wrong she was right. It was the stupid prepubescent's decision to abandon her to her "human life" and take away all of her friends, her family, her protection.

So how did you argue with facts? Argue that he didn't deserve to die for it? I can't do that, I've killed for less. The only thing I can think to do is to get her away and draw her so far into the mate bond that she forgets she wants to kill him and I don't kid myself that it will be an easy job. I didn't have plans to return to Carlisle's family in the foreseeable future. I'm not officially leaving but honestly it may come down to it. If we left Carlisle's and Edwards presence perhaps she'd give up for lack of opportunity.

Even that may be insufficient.

But to the main question. Should I stop my goddess from her revenge? Is she right enough that I should allow her to take a life? I could protect her from any repercussions from the family and Carlisle wouldn't dare involve the Voltouri. Not after Edwards flagrant disregard of the law. Perhaps I should let them do Bella's job for her. Maybe they'd take Edward for his gift and remove him from the situation so I'm not forced to make this decision. Should she have to see what killing does to a person? Well, she experienced that when she killed Victoria. She understands what she wants to do. So do I stop her?

I can't decide and I realize that I don't need to decide right now. We are speeding at a fast pace in the other direction. I'll try to dissuade her and if that doesn't work I'll revisit the question.

For now, where do I take her? Washington is out. I have friends in Texas. We could go there and I could possibly get some advice and help while I show Bella the joys of being a vampire.

"What about going to Texas Bella? I've got some friends there I think you might like. We could make that our first stop."

"This is your trip Jasper. I'd be happy to meet your friends."

I get out my phone and dial Peter.

"When will you be here?" He asks instead of hello.

"I'm not sure I just thought I'd let you know I'm on my way with my mate."

"You're mate? Char you'll never guess who Jasper's bringing to meet us."

"Give me that phone mister." The phone fell onto something.

"I would have given it to you"

"Sweetie what's she like?"

"She's had a rough time of it. I wonder if you and Peter might be able to help me show her the good parts of being a vampire."

"Poor thing of course we'll help."

"We'll see you as soon as we can."

"Where are you coming from?" Peter asked.

"Quebec, Canada"

"Why dont' you make a road trip of it. Stop a night here and there. We'll be ready when you get here."

"See you soon."

"They're excited to meet you Bella."

"I think I'm excited to meet them too. I didn't know you had friends outside of the family."

"I have a few friends. You've alread met Garrett. Garret is one of my friends. I introduced him to the rest of the family. Peter and Charlotte are my oldest friends. I changed them both. I didn't have the best introduction to the vampire world Bella. Neither did Charlotte and Peter. I was changed by a crazy mexican bitch named Maria. I changed Peter and Charlotte. We lived in a constant state of war. Newborns were generally allowed to only live for their first year while they are the strongest. Then I would kill them and we would make more. I was Maria's second in command. I left before one of us killed the other. I was so afraid of living in a world without the constant war. By that time I didn't know any other way."

"Then why didn't you let me kill Edward. You should understand."

"I do understand Bella. Every life you take takes a piece of your soul. I don't want you to have to live that way."

"What about how I want to live?"

"Lets put this conversation on hold until you have a better idea of what kind of life you can have instead, OK?"

"Ok Jasper. Whatever you say."

At the boarder crossing I produced the required papers. Watching Bella she seemed deep in thought. I hoped she was coming to the correct conclusions whatever those were. At least she didn't jump out of the car and make me chase her back to Quebec.

When we got to Kentucky I decided we'd stop. I got the honeymoon suite for us. Bella seemed pleased by it. On the way up to the room she held my hand. I was inordinately pleased by this. As soon as the bellman left with his tip I hugged Bella.

"I am a lucky man to have you as a mate Bella. I never thought whatever force is out there would see fit to give me a mate at all. After all you've gone through you've become so strong. I'm proud of you Bella. I'm proud for you to meet my friends. You just wait and see, vampire life can be good. What did you think of life as a nomad?"

"I don't understand the mating thing Jasper. Life as a nomad was interesting. You took what you needed, went from place to place but I wasn't really a nomad I was purposefully seeking out others of our kind so I could get a clue where to find the Cullens. It was more amateurish tracking than being a nomad. I played the part of the scared, innocent girl looking for a new way to live with Victoria following me. Garrett doesn't know the real me and I think part of him realizes that because of how much time it took him to give up the information."

"A mate is a perfect match for a person. You feel like you've found your home when you touch them. Do you feel the tingle when you touch me? Their scent draws you like no other. It's not common to find your mate. Only a few of us do. But even if you don't feel the same for me, I'll help you."

"I feel what you're describing but I have to kill Edward."

"Come lay down with me. Lets relax."

We laid down on the bed and Bella curled up into Jasper's arms. "It does feel like coming home doesn't it."


	5. Chapter 5

Survivor Chapter 5

We relaxed in the bed, a calm descended over the room and I found that there was no need for words. I was home. I had to remind myself this was temporary till I found a way to kill Edward. I couldn't count on it and wouldn't count on it. Surely after I killed Edward, Jasper would turn his back on me. That thought stopped me for a moment. I couldn't let Jasper leave. Edward would just have to disappear. My mind was already conflicted. I had to kill Edward but I couldn't loose Jasper. If I could convince Jasper that Edward had to die maybe he would help me, or at least not leave me for doing what had to be done.

There in Jasper's arms I almost believed he'd stand beside me no matter what. This mating thing is confusing. I wanted more than to be in Jasper's arms. I wanted his body. I wanted to wear his mating and for him to wear mine so everyone knows we belong to each other. I wanted his heart. I want Edward's ashes in my hands. This mating thing was going to be confusing.

I held Jasper tighter.

"Whatcha thinking Darlin?" Jasper asked.

"This mating thing makes killing Edward more complicated."

"I guess it does. You could always give up your plan to kill him?"

"No, he deserves it and the family would be better without him not that it matters. I'll just have to make sure no one knows how he died now. I don't want you following me if I get killed."

"I will follow you though so I guess you need to plan carefully if I can't convince you not to leave Edward alone."

"You won't convince me, you know."

"We've barely started Darlin. You never know."

It was dawn before we left the motel. I couldn't remember ever having such a peaceful night.

Back on the road, that sense of peace stayed with us. I curled up to Jasper and laid my head on his shoulder.

Watching the road pass by was actually kind of fun. At least it was fun for a while. "Tell me about Peter and Charlotte, Jasper."

"Peter tells you how it is. He's a little earthy and he has a horrible mouth. Charlotte is the only one who can keep Peter in line. She has a fiery temper if she's angry but it takes a lot to make her that way. Otherwise she's good company. She makes jewelry and sells it on line. Peter raises horses. They're good people. They are the closest I have to family not counting the Cullens."

"And we aren't counting them."

"No darlin we aren't counting them."

"I've never been around horses before."

"Peter will have several. Would you like to learn to ride?"

"Maybe. It sounds fun."

"It is. I think you'll like it there."

"For now, I need to find a place to hunt though. My throat is burning."

"I could use a break too. The next place we have a chance to find something I'll stop. How often do you usually feed?"

"I could go a couple weeks on human blood but it seems like animal blood will require hunting more."

"It takes time to adjust to. You're doing well."

"Thanks Jasper."

They lapsed into silence again and Bella returned her head to Jasper's shoulder.

It was an hour before Jasper found an appropriate place to stop for dinner. They both got out of the car and ghosted into the forest.

I sped up hearing a heartbeat. It was only a deer but that would suffice. Anything to cool the burn in my throat. I broke it's neck as I pounced. Fastening my mouth at the jugular I drank greedily. When the animal ran dry I tossed it away.

I stood and looked around. Jasper jumped out of a nearby tree. He came to me quickly and took my mouth with his own. His tongue licking the last drop of blood from her bottom lip.

"Want to go on a small adventure?" Jasper asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Follow me," he said as he jumped into a nearby tree. I joined him.

We swung from tree to tree until we reached the top of the hill. There they climbed to the top of the tallest tree.

Looking around the view was stunning and took her breath away. She stood in the tree beside Jasper as they quietly sparkling as they watched the sunset. When the sky was dark they both jumped from the tree, walking down the hill their hands joined.

"Thank you Jasper."

"There is a lot that is beautiful in the world Bella. I want to show it to you. So far you've only experienced the worst of us."

Back at the car I took his hand and we continued along the road.

The road went by as Jasper drove us through the shadows of the night. I was excited to meet Jasper's friends. They must be amazing people for him to call them family. "Lets go on to Texas."

The car sped into the night.

I pushed the gas pedal to the floor. Bella had asked me for something. It was a first and I was going to give it to her as fast as I could.

We were almost there by sunset the next day.

"Do you think my your friends will like me?"

"I think they will love you."

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be, they do feed on humans though just so you aren't surprised. They limit themselves to criminals. Drug dealers, murderers and rapists are the type of people they go after."

"I guess if you have to feed from humans that would be a good way to do it. It's a lot better than killing innocents to survive like I had to."

"Don't think about that right now. We've got a new start. It's all in the past."

"I don't know if I can do that Jasper, not even for you. I remember every minute and nothing is going to change it."

"Just don't let it consume you. Yes it happened. My first fifty years I did some horrible things. True, I didn't know any better but I did them none the less. I found and changed both Charlotte and Peter as well as hundreds of other people. Some of them didn't last a day, none except Charlotte and Peter lasted more than two years. I disposed of the newborns when their extra strength began to wane. We wiped out entire villages when we fed. Nothing was spared, women, children, even the buildings were burned."

"Did you kill the person who had you do all that?"

"No, I left before one of us killed the other."

"Why?"

"She had a whole army at her command. My chances were poor. It was more likely I would have died, even with as good a fighter as I am."

"Will you teach me to fight? You're so much better at it than me."

I smiled wryly at her. "You want me to teach you so you can get past me to get to Edward."

"That obvious huh?"

"Only to me. I will start training you but I don't think you'll be able to use those skills to get past me. I'll save that that training for after you decide not to kill him."

"It's just a matter of time. I AM going to kill him. With or without your training. I thought your training could help me with the not getting caught part."

"Only a few minutes longer."


	6. Chapter 6

Survivor Chapter 6

I felt Bella's determination as she talked about killing Edward and I don't know if I can fight thatkind of dedication but I can try. Char and Peter will try to help me... probably. If Bella explains the situation and they like her Peter may very well try to help her and I can't have that. It didn't cross my mind when I made the decision to come here but Peter hates all of the Cullens with a passion. I may very well be taking Bella to the only two people that will agree with her.

I could see the lights of the house. We were that close and I felt Bella's nervousness.

"They'll love you." I reminded her.

When we pulled up outside of the house Peter was sitting on the porch rail. He always knew when I was coming.

As we were getting out of the car Peter called, "Maw, the younguns are here." Charlotte was at the door in an instant.

"You must be Peter." Bella said. "I'm Bella."

"Hey Bella, it's nice to meet you. I already like you better than that Cullen bitch."

"Thanks I think."

"Welcome back Brother," Peter said.

"Hey Peter, I see you've met my mate Bella. Charlotte, this is Bella."

"Hi Sweetie," Charlotte enthused. "Why don't you two come on in and make yourselves at home. I've got your room ready for you and Bella, Jasper."

"Thanks Char."

I took Bella's hand and led her into the house. Peter followed in behind us.

"It's so nice to meet you sugar, we've been waiting for Jasper to find his real mate for a hundred years or so." Charlotte said.

"Thanks Charlotte."

"Family calls me Char and that includes you too now."

"All right Char."

"Jasper tells me you raise horses Peter."

"Do you ride?" Peter asked.

"No, but Jasper offered to teach me if that's ok with you."

"Totally fine. We'll put you on one of the calm ones while you get used to it."

"Thanks Peter."

"Why don't you come out with me and check the latest acquisition. She's gonna foal soon."

"I'm ok Jasper."

"You sure."

"I'll be fine. Me and Char will get to know each other."

"Jasper says you make jewelry Char."

"I specialize in all sorts of rings. I like making them the best. I can make jewelry sets that match my rings but I have the most fun making the rings."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do now. I was captured before I even graduated high school."

"You don't have to do anything. I think Jasper has enough for both of you to go several centuries without either of you working."

"After I kill Edward I think I'd like to find my niche somewhere."

"You could finish high school, even go to college. It helps that I picked something I can do without the public seeing me. I don't have to move as often. You'll be able to pull of late twenties if you do the wardrobe right."

"It might be nice to finish high school for real. I was being tortured when my friends were graduating."

"Sounds like you had a rough time of it Sugar."

"That's why I want to kill Edward. If he hadn't abandoned me none of it would have happened. Jasper's convinced he can change my mind. He stopped me. I think the whole family would be better off without the spoiled brat."

"Killing someone is a big deal. It changes you in ways you don't expect."

"I know. I already killed the person who did the torturing. She made the mistake of teaching me to fight. I used those skills and the element of surprise to kill her. The skills were of little use when I pitted myself against Jasper."

"I can imagine that was a shock to you."

"I was so confident that I could take him and win."

Char and I laughed. "We learned to fight a hundred and fifty years ago. It was a war and Jasper was the best warrior among us."

"I tried to get Jasper to train me but he realized I wanted the training so that I could kill Edward easier. He said he'd teach me some but not enough to get around him to kill."

"Well, sugar I don't know what to tell you about all of that. You're lucky if Jasper trains you. He's the best fighter Peter or I know. Peter and I would be dead without him training us to fight but that was a very violent time. You know Jasper changed Peter and I."

"He told me he did. He said he was changed for war."

"So were we. The wars in the south are horrible, everyone fighting for the same territory then trying to make their territory bigger."

"It seems like they could have just split the land up evenly and everyone had what they needed."

"That could have worked if they weren't so violent. Instead they all changed newborns to be part of their armies, trained them and sent them out to fight off the opposition."

"That's a horrible way to wake up as a vampire. To be a fighter in a war you have nothing to do with. I'm sorry Char."

"It's ok. It's been over a hundred years since Peter and I left. Jasper let us escape. It's been about a hundred years since he escaped himself."

"I only killed the bitch who tortured me only about a month ago."

"Give it time and the rage will dim."

"I don't want it to dim, I want to kill Edward. It's all his fault."

"It doesn't sound like Jasper is going to let you do that sugar. We couldn't kill Maria either. She had a whole army and none of us were a match for all of them."

"So how long have you lived here?"

"Around 10 years, we're going to have to move to one of our other houses soon."

"So you move around to different houses for a decade or so and then move on?"

"Sometimes we wander for a bit, see the country or go to Europe and wander there."

"That sounds like fun."

Peter and Jasper walked into the house and Bella lunged at Jasper, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"If I'm going to get that kind of welcome when I come back I'll step away more often." Bella smiled at him but felt embarrased.

"Don't be embarrased" Jasper whispered and kissed her gently on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Survivor Chapter 7

"Do you think you're ready to learn to ride Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Do you think I can?"

Soon Princess was saddled and ready to go. Jasper helped her into the saddle and then saddled his own horse. Jasper directed Bella how to get into the saddle and then helped her.

Jasper jumped onto the saddle of his horse.

They started with a slow walk around the property line. Bella looked serious when they started and slowly relaxed into a smile. Then they sped up into a trot and Bella's smile grew.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked.

"This is great. I like it."

"We'll have to do it more often then."

When they put the horses away Peter was waiting on them.

"Hey Peter, thanks for letting us ride the horses."

"You're welcome. Do you know how to get down?"

"Not a clue, but I had a great time."

"Swing your left leg over and jump off."

"Now how do I take care of her?"

Between Jasper and Peter they instructed her how to take care of the horse and put her out to graze on some grass with the other horses.

"We'll bring them in a little bit later so they don't have trouble with any predators." Peter said.

Bella went out to watch the horses and Peter stopped Jasper from leaving behind her. "You have a problem," Peter said quietly. "We got a call from Carlisle while you were gone. Edward is convinced that Bella is his mate and is trying to follow her. Somehow he figured out how to come here." 

"How long do I have?"

"I'm not sure but I'd guess by tomorrow evening."

"I'll come up with something." Jasper sighed.

They both walked out and stood on either side of Bella, enjoying her excitement with the horses.

"I should have fed Princess a treat for being so good to me."

"Don't worry. I'll feed her an apple for you when we put her away for the night." Peter said.

"How about we all go to the city tomorrow?" Jasper asked. "I bet Char would like to get some more jewelry making materials and we could all see the sights."

"Char and I need to feed too so we could make a weekend trip out of it." Peter added.

"I'd like that." Bella said. But she was confused when Jasper seemed relieved. Bella ran up to the house to tell Char about their trip.

"If he's following us," Jasper whispered, "keeping him alive is going to be almost impossible."

"You could just let her kill him. He seems to be lacking some common sense."

"I don't want her to have to kill and no matter how much he has it coming Carlisle and Esme would miss him. But if Alice is helping him out this time she must want to see him dead. Bella has a one track mind when it comes to killing Edward."

"Let's go get ready for our adventure." Peter commented.

"Bella's enthusiasm seems to be rubbing off on me. It will be fun to watch her explore a new city." Jasper coaxed.

"You'd do anything for her wouldn't you?"

"Just like you would do anything for Char, but yes, even if it means saving her from herself."

Char and Bella had their heads together at the computer planning the trip when Jasper and Peter walked in. "Did you know there were five museums in Houston?" Bella asked Jasper. "And we found this Haunted Houston walking tour too. This is going to be great."

"Five museums Bella?" Peter asked.

"Well we don't have to go to them all."

"Lets go feed, Bella, before we get stuff ready for the trip."

"The burn is getting worse and being around all those people. Yeah, we better feed well before we go."

"Yall have fun and see if you can do something about the wild cat population for me will ya? They try to get the horses."

Jasper and Bella ran into the forest surrounding the house. They climbed into the hills. Bella heard the thumping of a large heartbeat. There was a beautiful cat stalking a deer. Bella pounced on the cat and it snarled as Bella latched her mouth onto the cat's throat. Jasper took the deer. Soon both animals were drained and they continued their hunt.

Next each of them found a wild cat to enjoy. They fed and fed quickly. Afterward Jasper pulled Bella into his his arms and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss with a passion he had been afraid to show. They rolled together on the ground, each striving for the dominant position. Finally they ended up on their sides kissing and caressing each other.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time to go kids." Peter said. Bella hid her face in Jasper's chest.

"Ok Peter, we're coming." Jasper called.

They both got up and dusted themselves off. Bella ran her fingers through her hair to try to get the needles and leaves from the forest floor out of it.

When they were as presentable as possible they headed back to the house. Bella went right into their bathroom to brush out her hair, grabbing a new outfit on the way while Jasper changed clothes into something more presentable. Within a half and hour they were both ready to go. Jasper picked up their bags and took them to the car, Bella following.

They rode in the silver Volvo as Peter's truck didn't have room for all of them to travel comfortably. They were about four hours from Houston and Peter drove sensibly. The car was quiet and comfortable. Bella watched out the window while Jasper drove and held her hand.

Finally Bella's excitement couldn't be held back. What do you think about going to the aquarium downtown and the Museum of Natural Science. We could even do the ghost walk if we're staying for more than one day.

Of course Darlin. I'd love to take you to the museums and the ghost walk should be fun if you consider it having at least two vampires along. What do you think Char, Peter? Do you want to do the museums and the walk with us?

"I think we'll go hunt while you do the walk but I'm on board for the museums. What about you Char?"

"As long as I have time to drop by my supplier to get jewelry supplies I'm interested in the museums."

"It will be fun to see where you get your supplies to make your jewelry." Bella said. "What all do you need to get?"

"My usual supplies and I need some gold supplies instead of just silver. I've had a couple orders that request gold instead of silver. Besides that I'd like to find some wire that has different patterns in it."

They got a suite downtown. Bella found it beautiful and wished she could still eat. Even as a vampire the scent coming from the kitchens was mouthwatering.

They settled on the sofa inside their suite and made their plans. The next day they would go to the Jewelry supply and the Aquarium. Me and Bella would do the ghost walk while Peter and Char find the bad neighborhood and feed.

That night they walked around downtown, enjoying the architecture and watching the other people who were out. It was the early hours of the morning before they returned to the hotel.

They all relaxed and watched television. At 5 in the morning Jasper took a shower and got dressed. Bella admired the view of him in the tight tshirt. Bella followed his lead taking a shower. As she dried her hair Jasper watched with rapt attention. She had on her own jeans and tshirt. Her clothing hugged her curves and Jasper enjoyed the view, stroking her side.

Peter and Char shared their shower and Bella blushed, listening to the sound of their love play. "You get used to it" Jasper told her. "There isn't much privacy in a vampire home."

Bella was quiet but Jasper could feel her arousal. He wished he had some time to do something about it. It was getting more difficult to resist his mate even though he could tell she wasn't ready for mating. He could be patient. He would be patient if it killed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Survivor Chapter 8

The Jewelry supply was the first stop along their tour of Houston. Char looked like a kid in a candy store as she got out of the car. There were various types of wire, beads, tools, even a kiln. There were cabochons and other types of embellishments. Bella chuckled as Char seemed to have to try hard to contain herself to human speed.

Bella browsed the contents of the store and her interest slowly grew. Perhaps she could help Char make jewelry. It would be something to do so she could feel productive again. There must be training necessary to make jewelry. Perhaps Bella could help in small ways while they were there to see if she might like it.

Bella found a book on making a variety of Jewelry and asked Jasper if she could purchase it. She would start to read up.

After two hours Peter put his foot down and escorted Char to the checkout. "Did you remember your gold?" Bella asked. Char's face went pale as she went back to shopping. Another hour passed and Peter carried her to the checkout, ignoring the laughter of the store staff and Jasper's quiet grin.

They left with Char carrying several small bags. "Thank you for remembering the gold, Bella." Char thanked her.

"No problem, do you think you could teach me what you do? It seems fascinating."

"Sure sugar, once we get home and I have all my tools handy."

They drove back down town to the aquarium. Jasper got their tickets and they began to explore. Bella went from one tank to the next in her excitement. She read all of the information beside the tanks and called Jasper over repeatedly to look at something she found particularly fascinating. They got to the shark tank and it made a tunnel over them so they could see the sharks from all angles. Bella stopped and watched as each type of shark made it's way over and around them.

"I think this would have frightened me before." Bella told Jasper quietly.

Peter chuckled. "Now you are the bigger predator, fancy doing some hunting out in the ocean?"

"I don't think so Peter. I'll keep working on the wildcats near your house for now if you don't mind."

Bella went back to searching the various tanks. At one stop there was a board with times for shows on it. The whales would be doing tricks and putting on a show for the public. "Can we go Jasper? The next show is only ten minutes away."

He laughed as he agreed and they filed in. It was too early for them the show to be very crowded but there were a few other patrons. They sat in the center, far enough back that the seats weren't wet.

Once it began Bella watched with rapt attention. Peter and Char even enjoyed watching her during the show.

The whales flipped and dived, splashed the audience, and Bella went like a child at the end of the show to feed the whale and pet it on the forehead. She was practically glowing with happiness. "Are you ready to see the rest now Darlin?" Jasper asked her after she'd fed the dolphin.

"Yes, I'm ready to go. The trainer made a clicking sound and the whale dived and waved it's tail fin at them."

Bella laughed at the whale and they went back out into the main aquarium.

Jasper was grateful that they were vampires and they didn't tire. Bella's boundless enthusiasm was rubbing off on him.

"Look at this one Bella," it was a large fish with many teeth.

"It's not pretty is it." Bella said and watched the fish with a new interest.

When they got to the turtle habitat Bella was fascinated again. There were huge turtles in a tank that you could watch. There were tiny turtles too. You could see different breeds of all sizes.

When they were finished at the aquarium it had taken three hours. The mid afternoon light made them run to the car so no curious humans would see them sparkle. It was overcast, but the clouds were thinning.

"That was so fun," Bella commented. "I had no idea how many types of turtles there were. The sharks were amazing too. The jellyfish were cute. The dolphin didn't feel slimy like I expected."

"We had better get back to the hotel until the sun goes down." Peter commented. "The clouds are thinning. It could be sunny soon."

They parked in the attached garage so they had a shield from the sun. They got inside as quickly as possible. Bella carried her book and Charlotte took all of her bags up to the room. Up in the room Bella curled up in Jasper's arms and began reading her book. Charlotte sorted her purchases in to plastic containers that were divided into several sections each. An empty container was brought out to use for the gold wires and things she had purchased.

"How many orders do you have to fill right now Char?"

"Ten total. Three of them are with the gold that I purchased."

"You've grown a successful business. Is it something you can keep going or do you have to change it when you change locations?"

"Since no one sees me I can keep my business going. I can change the ownership from me to my descendant, who is also me. And where I'm located doesn't matter so much except for shipping times."

"It looks like it would be fun to do." Bella said and refocused on her book.

Jasper watched Bella read and admitted to himself for the first time just how much he loved her. She fit in with his family and she had a childlike joy over the things he showed her. He also noted that today was the first time she had gone a day without mentioning killing Edward. Perhaps his plan was working. Maybe she would give up her fight to get to him and kill him. If she became more interested in horses and jewelry design Jasper could find property close to Peter and Char's next house. Maybe Bella and Char would even work together. He could imagine it and it was a wonderful fantasy. He could help Peter with the horses.

If they followed that course he would gladly renounce his position with the Cullens. He would still have family and Bella would be away from Edward with no opportunity to kill him.

It got dark and Bella and Jasper went to the walking tour while Char and Peter went to find a meal. Bella was a little uncomfortable with the knowledge that Char and Peter were both going to kill people but she acknowledged that this was the way most vampires lived. Normal vampires live on humans. It was her diet that was abnormal.

Jasper and Bella walked to the pub where the ghost tour started. They heard stories of suicides, scorned lovers and murder. A widow haunted one house waiting on her husband to return to her. The stories were rich and varied and both Bella and Jasper enjoyed the tour. They walked hand in hand through the tour enjoying both the stories and the architecture of the old homes. The tour lasted about two hours and ended back at the pub where it began.

Bella thought it was lucky she was a vampire or today would have completely tired her out. With curiosity Bella asked, "So are ghosts real."

Jasper laughed. "Vampires are real, so I guess ghosts aren't impossible. I've never seen one though."

"Are there any other supernatural things that are real?"

"There are werewolves and shape shifters."

"What's the difference?"

"Werewolves change on the full moon and can infect others. Shape shifters are also called guardians and they guard certain Native American tribes. They exist to kill Vampires."

"What can they shift into?"

"Some shift into wolves, bears, or cats, specifically leopards I think."

Back at the hotel Jasper and Bella laid on the bed curling tightly into each other. There was no need to speak. They kissed and caressed slowly but passionately. They kept their clothes on. Bella was not yet ready for more. Jasper was more than ready but he wouldn't push her.

He didn't expect Peter or Char back until the next morning so he would take advantage of the alone time, stroking and kissing, straining toward each other. He was so hard he feared the zipper would split on his jeans but he was determined to go at Bella's pace. He suspected he would be Bella's first. Her lack of aggression despite the amount of lust she projected told him that. He was selfishly happy about that. He would be her first and her only. If his raging erection didn't kill him that was.

The next morning brought the return of Char and Peter. Their eyes had changed from dark brownish to a vivid red. Now they would need to wear sunglasses.

"Do you still want to go to the museum today?" Jasper asked.

"I think I'd rather go to the art museum instead of the science museum. Lets see what Peter and Char want to do."

"Char, Peter, which would you prefer. The science or art museum."

"Art," Char voted.

"It doesn't matter to me." Peter said.

"We're going to the art museum then."

After they were all dressed and ready they headed out to the museum.

There was a contemporary painter with a traveling exhibit. It wasn't really Bella's style. They continued on inside. They was a painting by Monet that was Bella's favorite. Jasper had several he liked. Most were landscapes with horses somewhere in the picture. Peter tended to prefer those as well. Char liked modern paintings where Bella couldn't tell what the subject matter was supposed to be.

They quietly teased each other good naturedly about there taste in art they took in each painting and sculpture that the museum had to offer.

When they were about three fourths of the way through Peter said, "I think I've seen enough art to last me a century or so. I'll meet you all outside when you're finished."

Bella looked at Jasper with concern in her eyes. "Is everything ok?"

"Peter isn't one for endless art. Don't worry about it, we can still finish the museum. Come see this sculpture I found." Char coaxed.

Bella followed quietly, some of the sense of family gone. The sculpture really was something but Bella couldn't figure out what that something was supposed to be. It was made totally out of metal and had pieces sticking up out of it like a porcupine. They moved on to the next display room. Classics, Bella enthused. There was a girl looking out of the portrait so directly and realistically that it almost looked real, as did the small rose she was holding. The log structure placed in the background is the only thing that made it look like a painting instead of a photograph. There were so many more that Bella worried about Peter outside.

She was so worried she almost sent Jasper to check on him. But Jasper didn't seem affected and kept looking at the individual paintings. Bella decided not to worry and hand in hand they finished up at the museum.

"So folks" Peter asked, "why don't we hit a club tonight and go home tomorrow?" The question had Jasper tensing.

"If we're going to hit a club we need to hit a mall first. I brought all comfortable clothes for relaxing or being on horses, nothing that would look right at a club." Bella said.

"Oh sugar I'll take you to one of my favorite shopping spots and we'll find something perfect for you."

Jasper still felt tense but he agreed. Char gave Peter directions and he followed them. They led to a small market where different stalls had handmade merchandise on display. "Not the kind of place you were thinking of were you. Now you boys get and I'll take care of Bella so Jasper can be surprised. Laughing Jasper passed his credit card over to Char and the men proceeded to get.

"Peter, What's up?" Jasper asked worriedly after the women were gone.

"He's still at the house. I know it. I'm hoping he'll give up and leave tonight."

"I'm going to have a heck of a time if we go back and Edward is still there. It'll be almost impossible to keep him alive."

"I know, that's why I suggested a club. Something to keep us out late tonight and give us a little more time in the city. Char and I have been planning on a move. If he doesn't leave soon we'll go ahead and move to the new house and I can come back and scare him off as well as get the horses and the personal stuff moved for us."

"The only thing is I can't see him being scared off for long. I think he'd wait around to see what he hears in people's thoughts. He'd find out where we went that way."

"Call Carlisle, Jasper, see if he can do something to get Edward away from my house or Bella isn't gonna be the only one that wants a piece of him."

Jasper slowly got out his phone and with a sigh he made the call. "Carlisle, It's Jasper."

"I'm glad to hear from you is everything ok?"

"No, everything is not ok. Your son is staking out my friends house waiting for us to come home. Bella wants to kill him and I haven't talked her out of it yet. Call Edward home or you just may loose him. He's making more enemies by the day. My friends don't like not being able to go home."

"He's convinced Bella is his mate, he won't come back till he's seen her."

"Then make your peace with the idea he'll be blowing in the wind soon. I'm only willing to do so much to keep him safe."

"You don't really think Bella will kill him do you?"

"She would have already if I hadn't gotten between them. Right now it is her life's ambition to kill him. She blames all her torture the way she way changed and the way she was treated after that change on Edward because he took away all of her protection. Had we been there we would have saved her."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. She's sure of that. It's all I can do with her thinking he's in Quebec to keep her here and not going after him anyway. If she sees him I'll have to stop her again. Plus he's trying to come between a mated pair. You know what the punishment is for that. I could kill him myself. Don't make me think that is the preferable outcome. I may not want Bella to kill casually but I can and will defend what's mine."

"I'll call him but that's all I can do."

"You could come fetch him. I can keep her away from the house long enough for you to get here get him and take him back with you."

"If he says no on the phone I'll come fetch him and bring him home. Or at least I'll try to bring him home."

"A trip home without his legs is infinitely preferable to being at Bella's or my mercy."

"He's just a boy Jasper."

"At a hundred and ten he's no boy Carlisle. He should know that actions have consequences and the consequence for staying where he is now is death."

With that Jasper hung up the phone.

"We may have to extend the trip a little longer."

"Is Carlisle really that stupid?"

"He's unwilling to see anything Edward does as wrong. So yea, I guess on this subject he's that stupid."

They waited another hour before they saw Bella and Char with wide smiles on their faces coming toward them.

"Those smiles look like trouble for us."

"At least it's the kinda trouble you want to get into."

"Amen"


	9. Chapter 9

Survivor Chapter 9

I found it hard to believe that Bella would actually kill Edward. I thought they might make a good match of it but with Jasper's threat hanging over me I'd better at least try to get Edward home.

The phone rang and for a moment I didn't think he'd answer.

"Hello Carlisle," Edward said.

"Son it's time for you to come home now."

"I haven't even seen her yet and I can't hear in anyone's mind where they went off to."

"Son I hate to break it to you but Bella wants you dead. She isn't your mate. She's Jasper's mate. Remember that fight you saw them get into? He was stopping her from taking your head."

"I don't believe it." Edward said sullenly.

"If you don't come home I'm going to loose you either to Bella or to one of Jasper's friends. There angry you're staking out their house."

"They won't do anything to me, I'm important to the Voltouri."

"I don't think they'll care about that son. I think Jasper's friends would just as soon kill you and worry about the fall out later."

"I'll stay where they can't see me and then I can at least read Bella's thoughts about me."

"You couldn't read her thoughts when she was here."

"That was just a fluke. I just need to try harder."

"I'm coming to get you and you will be coming home with me."

"No Carlisle I won't leave my mate to these heathens."

"I'll see you soon Edward. Goodbye."

Could Jasper be right? Could Bella be his mate? And is she violent enough to kill Edward? I don't want to loose my son. But he's so sure that Bella belongs to him. It's true Bella didn't give him any attention when she was in the house. She ignored him most of the time in fact. I guess I'd better call Dr. Snow in to cover my shifts so I can go try to get Edward. I'll take Emmett with me in case things have to get physical to get Edward home. Perhaps I can distract him with that music school in Paris he's been wanting to go to. That might give Jasper time to convince Bella that she doesn't really want to kill Edward. It's not like we knew there would be any danger to her when we left. It wasn't our fault that Victoria was still holding a grudge.

"Let's go back to the hotel so Bella and I can get ready for the night." Charlotte pressed.

"Can I see the outfit you bought?" Jasper asked.

"When I'm dressed and ready." Bella replied with a quick kiss on Jasper's lips.

Then lets get you back to the hotel so you can solve the mystery for me.

They all loaded up in the Volvo to go get ready for a night on the town. Luckily Jasper had brought an appropriate outfit. Char and Peter sometimes like to visit clubs either for fun or to find their dinner. I should have warned Bella to bring something but it didn't even cross my mind. Bella distracted Jasper to a dangerous degree.

It didn't take long till they were checking back into the hotel.

Bella seemed to be feeling shy on the way up holding the package with her outfit in it while I carried her bag.

Our suite was on the tenth floor this time. I hoped Bella liked the view. Bella was first onto the elevator.

"I didn't bring makeup or a curling iron or anything Char," Bella said.

"Don't worry. I have you covered. You just take a quick shower then I will and we'll get ready together."

"That might be a show I'd like to watch" Peter commented.

Jasper growled low in his throat. "But I suppose I'll pass this time"

Bella hugged Jasper. "We'll get ready quickly."

The doors opened on the tenth floor and they all got out of the elevator.

"Here we are," Jasper said.

Jasper opened the door to the suite.

"I'm off to take a shower," Bella said.

Char just walked through the bedroom and turned around. Bye boys, we'll see you when we're ready.

Bella showered as quickly as she could reminding herself to shave. Soon she was out wearing on the hotel's robes and towel drying her hair.

Char popped in to shower next. Bella was busy blow drying her hair while Char showered. She blow dried it upside down so she'd get some volume in her hair. She figured it couldn't hurt.

Soon Char was out wearing a matching robe. She curled Bella's hair with a huge curling iron and did her makeup while the curls cooled. All without letting Bella see what she was doing. When she was done she had Bella mess her hair up. Then she hair sprayed it into place. Bella got out her new blue strapless bustier and matching skirt. Char did her hair up in a chignon and left pieces deliberately trailing. Those pieces she curled with a much narrower curling iron. She wore a plaid schoolgirl skirt and a white bustier with a red shrug.

Finally she turned Bella toward the mirror. "Oh my Charlotte, this doesn't look like me at all."

"Sure it does girl just the sexy version. I think we look ready for a night on the town. Get your shoes on and we'll be ready to go."

Bella slid her foot into a clear sandal with kitten heels even she could move in without falling.

"Let's see the boys reactions, shall we" Char said

They opened the door and walked out letting Jasper and Peter see.

"I don't know where you two are playing at tonight but I'll be there to supervise the playground." Jasper said.

"Is it too much?" Bella asked with her eyes lowered.

"You look gorgeous." Jasper said.

"There's gonna be a riot with all the men looking at our girls tonight." Peter said with a little laugh in his voice.

"Let us get ready and we'll go." Jasper said.

The men took quick showers and got dressed in the bedroom. Jasper came out wearing a white dress shirt while Peter wore a black one.

"You know I never did this when I was human. I was changed too young to get into a club."

"I got you new Id already. It says you're 21. Here it is."

"Bella looked at it and slipped it into the cup of her bustier."

"I wish I could drink. I missed that experience."

"We'll have fun without it sugar. Cmon lets go party."

"Where are we going to?"

"The Firehouse Saloon." Peter said. "It's supposed to be the best country dance club in Houston."

"Are you sure we can get in?"

"The way you two look, we'll get in all right."

The music was loud even outside of the club. We stood in line for five minutes before we were grabbed by someone pulling us to the front of the line. They checked for weapons before they let us in and in we went. The club was packed. The music was country and our men fit right in.

"Do you know how to two step Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm sorry I don't."

"That just means I get to teach ya. Come on."

They danced and switched partners back and forth all laughing and having a good time until two the next morning. Bella learned to two step, there was a live band playing, and it was a great time had by all.

When they left Bella said "I'm so glad we don't get tired."

"It is nice on nights like tonight." Jasper agreed.

"Still I think I'd like to do something a little calmer the rest of the night."

"Then lets slow things down back at the hotel and we can decide what we want to do next."

"Aren't we going home tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure that I'm ready," Jasper said, "I'm having too much fun. How about you Peter?"

"Lets stay another day or so. I have help with the horses and there's nothing that says we have to be home tomorrow."

"We can talk about that tomorrow" Bella said. "For now lets get back to our suite. I'm glad we got a two bedroom suite this time." Bella blushed.

Back at the hotel Bella washed of the makeup pulled her hair back into a pony tail and put on her pjs. Jasper changed into sweat pants and they left the tv on to give them a modicum of privacy.

"You looked beautiful tonight Bella" Jasper said gently pulling her closer to him. He kissed her hungrily. Bella moaned and rubbed her hands on his chest. Her leg fell across his leg and she moved passionately against him. Jasper stroked his hands down her back then grabbed her ass and pulled Bella on top of him. Bella stopped abruptly.

"Jasper, I don't know what I'm doing. I've never..."

"I know darlin and I'm not expecting anything. Lets see if we can make you feel good."  
"He kissed her again softly, experimentally, as she felt the passion ignight in her and turned the kiss hotter. She found herself writhing against his straining erection as they kissed. He rolled with her until he was on top and cupped her ass letting her grind herself against him. His hands wandered up to cup her breasts and she moaned louder than he expected. "Do you want me to make you feel good Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Jasper."

Jasper pulled her shirt over her head and fastened his mouth to one of her nipples. He cupped the other in his hand and pinched it gently.

"Yes Jasper" Bella said.

He increased his suction and then switched nipples. "You can tell me to stop any time you want to Bella."

She pulled his head back down to her beaded nipple. He slid his hands down her ribcage and then slipped a hand into the front of her pajama bottoms. "Just relax and enjoy Love. I'll make you feel good. He cupped her mound with his hand and she ground down on it as they kissed. She didn't understand but she was in some kind of frenzy. There was something she needed but she wasn't getting it yet. She hoped Jasper could show her what her body needed.

While she ground down on his hand he swept her panties to the side and they touched intimately for the first time. He asked if she was ok.

"Yes Jasper, Please, More."

Jasper slid a finger inside her welcoming depths. Her moan was loud and long. He slid his finger in and out making sure to put pressure on her clit with the heel of his hand. Sliding another finger into her she pressed down into him. He moved faster and faster. She was a vampire, he didn't have to be so careful of hurting her. He could give her what she needed. He slid in a third finger and she came fast and hard. Crying out and spasaming around his fingers. He didn't stop moving until she finished her climax. "That's what you've been needing Baby."

"What about you?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry about me Bella. This was about you and what you need.

She settled her head on his chest. "But I want to make sure you feel good too."

Gently he took her hand and placed it on his throbbing cock. Touch me however you like. I'll tell you if I don't like it. She slid her hand inside his sleep pants and innocently explored him. He thought he was going to die with her innocent touches. Finally she began to stroke him. "Like that Bella." He instructed. She squeezed a little and Jasper moaned for her so she squeezed him harder. He put his hand over hers and showed her how he liked it. She moaned as she watched as their joined hands stroked him to orgasm. "I'm going to come Bella. She continued to stroke him as the jets of semen shot out of his cock over and over." When he finished he got up and got a towel in the attached bathroom and cleaned himself off.

"How do you feel Bella?"

"Relaxed and happy how about you?"

"Very happy. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper."


	10. Chapter 10

Survivor Chapter 10

Bella was up early the next morning, showered and dressed. When everyone else came in they found her reading her jewelry making book. She showed Char some of the pictures in her book she'd like to try to make.

"Boys we need to go back to the jewelry supply."

"You already bought out the store Char" Peter said.

"Not for me, for Bella, there are some things in her book she'd like to try to make when we get home."

"Lets go then," Peter said with a grumpy tone in his voice but a wink at her.

In the car the two girls had their heads together over the projects Bella wanted to try.

"While you're learning it's cheaper to use copper. Silver is so much more expensive if you ruin your project and have to start again."

Once to the store they all noticed the early hour by the simple fact that the store didn't open for fifteen more minutes.

Bella was almost bouncing in her seat waiting for the doors to open. Once they finally did, Char picked up one of the organizers like she used for her own jewelry making. They went to the copper section and picked out different types of wire. Some cabochons and some beads. They went through everything slowly and meticulously to make sure she had everything she needed. She even got her own starter set of tools for bending and wrapping the wires into designs and her own design board so she could see her projects coming together. When they were finished they went back through each project and made sure they had every piece to complete it.

At the checkout the total was sixty five dollars. Bella caught her breath but Jasper just passed over his credit card. "Relax Bella. The only way you will know if you want to do it is if you try. I can see you enjoying working with Char."

The cashier placed everything back in the organizer after she checked it out and Bella left with her very own starter kit for jewelry design.

"Don't worry, I have spare copper wire and stuff too at the house. If you mess up something you can just try again." Char encouraged.

"I thought we'd go on a bus tour of Houston today but it's supposed to be sunny. How about we go shopping in the downtown tunnels district and see what we find." Peter suggested.

"There are seriously shops underground?" Bella asked.

"If we go there we'll be trapped down there all day. Lets stay in today Char can help Bella on her first Jewelry project and if it turns out to be overcast at any point we'll head for the downtown tunnels." Jasper put in.

Char and Bella sat to work. Char worked at human speed so Bella could actually see what she was doing and recreate it. They worked together like sisters. Jasper watched Bella and Charlotte with familial affection for Charlotte and a deep love for Bella. Peter sat beside him watching the girls as well. No one ever checked to see if it was overcast. Shortly before nightfall Bella finished her first project.

Putting on the necklace Bella asked Jasper, "What do you think?"

"That's pretty amazing darlin. I bet as you practice you'll get faster too. How about we get out of the room and go for a walk for a while."

As their muscles didn't get tired there was no stretching or muscle soreness even though they'd been working with tiny wires using different sorts of pliers to make the necklace just as it was in the book. They just all got up and went for the door.

They strolled around downtown looking at the tall buildings. Bella even got out her cell phone and took some pictures of them all together and a few of Char and Peter and Char got a few of Jasper and Bella. It had been a perfect day until they turned the corner and walked just a way down the street. "Give me your wallets" the guy said, pulling his gun.

Peter and Char looked at each other. "Whose turn is it" Char asked. "I think it's yours."

Peter reached out and bent the barrel of the gun in half. "You want to go away now." Peter said to the man, deadly serious. The man turned and ran away. "Too bad we just ate." Char said. Then topics flowed naturally from horses to jewelry to which house they were going to move to next.

"I don't exactly know which of the houses we're going to go to next." Peter said "We have places out side of Lexington Kentucky, Knoxville Tennessee, Virgina Beach Virginia, Philadelphia, PA, Charlotte North Carolina and Milwaukee Wisconsin. Does anywhere sound particularly interesting to you Char?"

"The place in North Carolina hasn't been used in the longest time. Do you think it's big enough?" Peter asked.

"The biggest house is in Tennesee but we were there twenty years ago. It's not long enough yet. I think North Carolina is big enough." Charlotte confirmed.

"Would you two like to join us in North Carolina? It was time to move any day now, we'd might as well pick and get it over with." Peter asked.

Bella looked at Jasper and Jasper looked at Bella. Both nodded to each other.

"We'd love to." Jasper said.

"Why don't you two take Char and go on there. I'll go back to the old place and get the horses sorted and our stuff moved."

"We can get the place opened up and aired out. Get it clean and ready for you. Are you sure you want to do all the moving by yourself?" Bella asked, concerned.

"I usually send Char to clean the new place while I move. You two are newly mated, I don't want to separate you." Peter said.

Bella looked at Charlotte. "We can definitely get the place ready for you and the horses. We didn't have plans for going anywhere specific so this will work out great. You already feel like family."

"Then it's settled. We'll have a little rest tonight and tomorrow you all take the car and head for North Carolina. I'll run home then get all the packing and such. Get it set up for our absence and meet yall there."

"Do you have everything you need to complete those orders Char?"

"If you wouldn't mind me using your new tools I have everything necessary."

"Of course I don't mind. Especially if I can watch and see what you're doing." Bella answered.

"We're gonna have so much fun together Sugar."

"Yes, we are." Jasper confirmed.

Bella was like a little whirlwind packing everything up except her outfit for the next day when she got back to the hotel. She got out an outfit for Jasper and packed his things as well. "Does this feel right to you Darlin?" Jasper asked her.

"More than anything except being with you." She replied.

"Are you ready to be totally with me Darlin? Be my mate forever?"

"Yes Jasper."

Then why don't you come over here and snuggle with me for a while. You've got all your packing done. Bella crawled onto the bed and into Jasper's arms. He inhaled her scent as she inhaled his. He started her off slow just rubbing her back. He turned on the tv for the facade of privacy. "Take off your shirt darlin. I want to see my mate."

Bella took the shirt and pants off, leaving her only in her underwear. "I want to see my mate too." Bella said shyly. Jasper took off his shirt and his jeans leaving him in only boxer briefs.

They both got back onto the bed and Jasper had Bella turn over so he could massage her back for her. As the tense muscles began to relax he stroked less firmly, more a caress. He unsnapped the clasp on her bra and caressed underneath it. Bella sat up and shyly took off the bra.

"There's no need to be shy with me Bella. I love your body.

Jasper sat up and cupped Bella's breasts in his hands. Kissing her with passion that lit a fire in her too she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pinched each nipple and she moaned softly. He moved his mouth down her neck to her breasts and sucked on her nipples. She moaned louder for him. He guided her back down on the mattress and slid her panties down her legs. He pinched her nipples again and moved his mouth till he was at her core. He touched her as he had the day before, sliding first one finger then two inside her. He stretched her till he thought he could slide yet another finger inside of her. He wasn't a small man and he didn't want to hurt her. Bella rode his fingers as he moved them around inside her. When he moved his mouth to suck her clit she cried out in orgasm. He continued sucking her till it was over. Then he took off his boxer briefs and stroked himself a couple times. "You're beautiful everywhere Bella he whispered in her ear as he began to push inside her. When he reached the barrier of her innocence he said "It will only hurt for a moment love. And plunged past it. He waited as she got used to the feeling of fullness and moved against him before he moved again. Sheathing himself in her heat slowly feeling her tightness expand and give him access. He pushed slowly till he was all the way inside her. "Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"More Jasper please." Then he began moving more forcefully, taking himself nearly all the way out before sliding home inside her. She grabbed the sheets for hand holds but said Jasper, oh Jasper yes more. He sped up angling her to take more of him. She called out in orgasm again and he kept going. He pinched her nipples at the same time he was inside her and brought her again. As he continued to pleasure her he said "Bite me when you orgasm next and I'll bite you. I want the world to see you belong to me." It was at that moment she orgasmed and she bit Jasper where his neck and shoulder meet. He returned the bite as he spilled into her. She cried out when he first bit down but moaned once teeth had punctured skin. She let go of her bite and so did he. They both lay in a tangle of arms and legs breathing quickly and feeling the difference inside themselves. It was as if they had become one person. They could feel what the other was feeling. They were truly mated.

They lay content in each others arms staring into each others eyes till dawn came. They heard stirring in the suite beside them and made their way together into the shower. They washed each other slowly then dried each other. As they got dressed they both smiled at the same time. "I love you, Bella"

"I love you too Jasper" Bella said. Bella took her jewelry things and her bag out to the front beside the doors. She moved Jasper's case as well.

When Char and Peter left their room Bella and Jasper were there, Bella sitting on Jasper's lap. Peter hugged Jasper and Char hugged Bella and congratulated them on their mating. "You'll both feel more aggressive towards opposite sex people touching your mate for a while," Char said to explain the hugs.

Are we ready to go Peter asked?

"I'm not sure how fast that little car goes but gps puts the trip at about 15 hours. That should be easy to do if we split the driving duties."

"As long as I'm not driving when we go through Atlanta" Bella begged.

We'll be there today. I think we're ready. Charlotte and Peter seemed to have already said their goodbyes. Keeping in mind Char's warning I didn't try to hug Peter goodbye but Jasper did. At the door Char and Peter shared one last kiss.

"Are you going to be ok running?" Bella asked. "Do you want us to take your suitcase?"

"I'll be fine. I'll see you in a week or so."

"Bye Peter," Bella called out as we began walking to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Survivor Chapter 11

It's been 26 months 4 days and about fifteen hours when we arrive at the new house. I know Jasper thinks I'm sufficiently distracted but I'm still going to find a way to kill Edward. It's just going to take much longer than I anticipated. Yes, I'm moving on with life. I love our family, I love Jasper, but I still need Edward dead. He's getting a reprieve for the moment but not a reduced sentence.

The North Carolina house is huge. It's easily twice the size of the last place. I check and the lights and water are both on. I go through and collect all the dust sheets first. I'll sweep and vacuum next. Char is cleaning of counter tops and windowsills and other places that dust has collected. After I mop I look around. This is a nice place. The outside could do with fresh paint but the inside hasn't suffered. The main furnishings are already in place. It needs draperies and rugs and art. This place is far to big to have empty walls. All of those things may be in storage somewhere.

"Char, which rooms are for what?"

"The downstairs rooms are all public. There's the living room, the library, that's the empty room across from the kitchen, next on that side is the meeting room, and in the back you'll find the family room.

Upstairs lets go see. We've got four bedrooms. The suite at the end is Peters and mine, then my work room, we'll move you a work space in there too, the next is the guest room. And the front suite is you and Jasper's room

"I'll sweep and mop up here as well, now that I know what's what."

I pulled of dust clothes that covered the beds and wooden furniture. I swept and mopped the upstairs. Then I went back and took in the king sized four poster bed in mine and Jasper's room there are two side tables for the bed and two chest of drawers. There's a seating area off to the side and a small bathroom with a claw foot tub in it. This would definitely work for them. The closet was rather small but folding things will work just fine for most clothes.

She walked to the work room. There was a large desk in there already and a storage cabinet on one wall. I could get a small desk and place it by the door. Char needed most of the space for her business. Perhaps I could fit a desk in the sitting area of our bedroom. That would give Char her workroom alone like she had it setup.

I went downstairs to see if there was anything left to do. "Jasper, I don't know what horses need can you go out and make sure the stable is ok?"

"I was just heading out there," He said with a big smile.

* * *

Carlisle got to the house and found Edward watching the house from a tree several feet back from the house. He guessed Edward had decided to try to hide from the house's inhabitants. It wasn't going to work. Jasper's friends were angry with him already and they weren't even here yet. Edward it is time to come home. Jasper's friends are angry at you for being here and Bella wants to kill you. It isn't safe for you here.

"I'm staying until I talk to Bella."

"No, you aren't. You can't. I'm the head of the family and if you don't come home with me now you aren't welcome to come back."

"You'd abandon me?" Edward asked, shocked.

"I'm saving you. You have to come home or you are going to die here and I won't loose you. Now move."

Shock prompted Edward to move to Carlisle's car. Emmett waited in the car for them. Carlisle got back in the car locked the doors and started the car and they took their leave.

Edward was incredibly angry. He couldn't believe that Carlisle had come with an ultimatum of all things. He wouldn't be welcome back. He would see what happened. He would come back. He would see Bella. She was his mate. She belonged to him.

There is a place for you waiting at that music institute in Paris. I know you've been wanting to go there. I was able to get an opening for you for this year instead of starting at a new school. I thought that Paris would be more tempting for you.

Edward kept his silence.

Carlisle tried to talk and Emmett engaged him in conversation.

The ride home would be long and hard and his attitude would make everyone uncomfortable when they arrived. They would have to deal with it, there was nothing else Carlisle could do. He had to keep Edward safe, even from himself. Bella was not his mate. They would have recognized each other if they had been and she wouldn't have left him. Instead she left with Jasper. They had acknowledged each other as mates. His focus would be on keeping his mate happy and his jealousy if Edward came trying to take his mate would lead to Edward's death as well unless Bella stopped him. According to Jasper Bella would help him, encourage him, possibly coerce him into killing Edward instead.

* * *

Moving now was the only way to keep that stupid fucker away from Bella. He had to be careful he didn't think of where they would be going. It sounded like Edward would be likely to hide out nearby and try to overhear information in their minds than actually leave. He could focus on his time with Maria as much as he found that time distasteful.

Protecting family was always the first priority and Bella was Jasper's mate. That made her family. Besides, he liked her on her own. She was real and she saw through his brash exterior and liked him too. Most people didn't. He was too plainspoken or voiced his opinion too much. Now he needed to get the horses on their way and the house emptied into a moving truck. Then he had to stop Edward from following any of the transports going to, no he couldn't think of where he was going to. He needed to get into the habit. He was going to the new house. That is all he would think of. A new house. He couldn't even picture it in his mind.

He had a big job ahead of him. Jasper would care for the horses on the other side while he brought the household. That mare had to foal before he could move her...to the new house. He'd need to take all their personal things down that denoted them as older than they were and then he needed to get packer and movers into the house.

Money would smooth the way for this move. It had to happen fast.

He was almost home now. It was time to get to work.

First he called the company to move the horses. There was nothing that identified them as vampires in there. He called before he got home they would be there tomorrow the next day. Next he called movers. With a significant bonus he got them there the next day too. His three main jobs were to make sure Edward was gone, to get the horses ready and to get all of the sensitive things like their photos that span too much time and documents and put them in the truck.

He sped up his run and focused on getting there. Just a little bit further and he'd be there.

Once he finally saw home he stopped he thought of Maria and all the horrible things they did. He could tell that Edward had been here and had come from that particular tree over there. Carlisle had stood there and Edward got in the car. At least for now Edward was gone but he would take no chances.

He got out a box and packed up all their sensitive paperwork. Another box was filled with family pictures than look like the dress up photos that made you look like you can come from an earlier century. He made sure to take the boxes out and put them in the truck. Next he went to check on the horses. The one still hadn't foaled. She couldn't move until she did. He may need to carry a horse trailer behind him.

He might have to stay here an extra day or two. At least Char has extra help this time. Both Bella and Jasper are out there with her to help with everything. If he was held up for once it would be no big deal. Char would miss him but they had been mated long enough that separation wasn't as painful.

The next day dawned too soon. He wasn't ready. Still, the horse was not ready to go. He would have to move her and the baby in a horse trailer behind the truck. He got all the other horses into their trailers.

The movers came next he told them to leave the furniture but to pack everything in and on the furniture. The house was bigger than this one so they may need to buy a few things.

He watched until the horses were on their way then he went to help with the movers. He packed Chars jewelry making supplies himself. There was a lot of it. She got orders frequently and made a decent income making her jewelry. Next he packed the box with all of the bathroom stuff in it. They would need that if they didn't have to go out to buy new before the truck got there. He Started packing his own clothes next. He wasn't as worried about his clothes. If they were creased it was no big deal. If his wife's clothes are creased it would be a bad thing.

After the movers had finished a room he put dust covers over all the furnishings and closed the door. They were finished in the kitchen. Yes they had pots and pans, plates and silverware in the kitchen so anyone who might visit didn't think there was anything odd going on. There were only the draperies to take down and pack in the meeting room so that was quickly accomplished.

They were making such progress until they got to the library. He heard one mover call "Heya Fred why don't you come in here."

"I'll go get extra boxes, shit this is gonna be a big job." Fred said. Fred walked out and he heard the moving truck drive away. Peter smiled. Yes this would be a big job. A small part of him felt sorry for Fred and the other mover. Peter went to find the other mover. I've got a few boxes already packed in the living room for you to take out.

He went out to check on the horse. It looked like she was getting ready to have the baby. He'd have to keep watch.

He went back inside.

He started packing up his living room. He got all of his photos off the wall, the draperies taken down and the rest of the room packed.

He went and packed up the spare bedroom. He covered everything in dust covers and closed the door, carrying down the boxes. He packed up everything but Char's clothes in the master bedroom. He went next to check and make sure that all of Char's jewelry supplies were packed and ready to go. Then the got her order information and her computer packed up and carried down the boxes.

It was the next day before they had the job complete and everything had been set up for an extended absence.

The mare was giving birth today. He aided in the birth and admitted to himself that he needed to give her and her young some recovery time after that. He couldn't leave right away. He went back in the house and closed the door Calling Char.

"Hey Babe, I have to wait till tomorrow to come to you. The mare is too tired for the ride. I have to give her at least a day to recover."

"I understand Peter. I love you."

"The horses and the house are all on their way to you. Jasper's going to have a big job."

"We'll all pitch in. You just take care of the little bit that's left."

The next day he loaded up the foal and the mare and began his drive to Charlotte.


	12. Chapter 12

Survivor Chapter 12

They lucked out having our suitcases with us and packed when it came time to move. We had almost everything we needed. Jasper and I had a short hunting trip while waiting for the trucks. Bella was excited to see Princess again and get her settled into her new home.

They had gone out and purchased floor to ceiling bookcases for the library. Jasper was having his own things taken out of storage and delivered here so he'd use up his own space in the library. It had been a long time since he'd gotten his entire book collection out of storage and had anywhere to place them. They figured on being there for ten years so he could finally have his own things around him. Bella felt a little jealous secretly that she didn't have her own things. By the time she killed Victoria her dad thought her dead for over a year. Still, she would have liked to have her own books to put in the library.

Bella and Jasper also got new curtains and bedding with a rug that matched both their styles. It was done in various shades of purple and green. Purple being Bella's favorite Color and Green being Jasper's favorite. Bella had framed the photographs she took with her cell phone and had them printed for her at a copy service. She decorated their walls with pictures of her new family. It looked like a bedroom in any upscale house until Jasper changed out the light for a more modern ceiling fan. They had bedside lamps on their tables and could see perfectly in the dark in any event. Now their room looked almost finished. There was nothing in the sitting area of the room because they didn't know what to put there yet. If Char had an extra desk for Bella to go in her workroom then she'd get matching chairs for the sitting area. If there wasn't an extra desk, she had found one that she really liked at the furniture store that had a roll down top on it so the mess could be hidden away if Bella was forced to stop mid project.

They waited on the horses and the household worth of things to be delivered but time ticked by slowly. Bella reminded them that the trucks would have to go slower than they did and they only had one driver each so he or she would be forced to stop and rest for a certain length of time every day.

It seemed like their waiting was over when the first horse trailer arrived. Jasper cared for the poor horse that had been in the trailer providing food and water and an apple. They were enclosed in their pens to make them rest and also so we could watch for any bad reaction from the long trip. It was late that evening when the rest of the horses arrived. Jasper took care of them one at a time giving each everything it needed to be at ease in it's new home. Bella loved watching him with the horses and mourned that he would never be a father. He would have made a great one.

The household things arrived first thing the next morning. One mover was hesitant that they were going to help carry everything in. In truth they'd become so bored and were so excited to move in that they would do anything humanly possible to help speed the process. For instance Bella couldn't carry in two boxes at a time or she would give away that they weren't exactly human.

By noon we had everything carried in and placed in the correct room. Now to the task of unboxing it all.

Bella started in the guest room. Char started in her workroom and Jasper started in the library.

With curtains hung and the bedding on the bed the guest bedroom was almost complete. Bella made notes of things we still needed. She thought the guest room could use a bedside lamp. Next Bella took the kitchen. It didn't take ten minutes to place the silverware pots, pans, plates, bowls and cups in the never used kitchen but it did get rid of one more box and that mattered to Bella.

Bella did the Master bedroom as well, although she left the documents in the box alone. She hung curtains got the bedding out, made the bed, and made her best guess at who was reading which bedside book, putting it on their table. Bella put the box of paperwork in their closet so they could sort it at their convenience.

Bella noted on her little pad of paper that we needed throw blankets. She said it made her feel more human to curl up with on when she was reading, so that was added to the shopping list.

Next Bella came to a big room. The living room had photos of Char and Peter going back probably to the invention of the camera. Bella decorated a wall with them. Their was a rug for the floor and several other things placed on side tables. Bella set up the television and asked if we had cable. I didn't know so Jasper told her to check. They had cable already so Bella distributed the remote to one of the side tables. Who knew who would end up using it but we had it and it was out.

Just then there was another truck pull up in the drive way. Bella, being the least busy went to check on it. Peter had arrived. "Charlotte, pa's home" Bella yelled and Charlotte flashed down the steps and into his arms. Jasper stood outside the library laughing at Bella's antics. She went over and kissed him firmly on the lips and got back to unpacking.

Finally Bella found the towels. They were used in the box for the living room as cushion for breakables. She unpacked the breakables and then divided the towels according to color between the bathrooms. Excitedly she told Jasper they could finally take showers. Bella took the white towels for our bathroom since the current colors weren't going to match the new color scheme. Jasper saw her scribbling away in her note pad.

Some rooms didn't have the shelving provided at the other house. In those cases Bella tried to use the decorations where they would provide the best color scheme. Jasper didn't understand why it was important but it seemed to please Bella so she was happy with it. After finishing the living room and the family room the only rooms left for Bella to work on were the library or Charlotte's work room.

She didn't know what to do in either space so she went to see Princess with an apple Jasper noticed her grab at the last minute. Bella was back inside in just a few minutes. "Jasper" she called "Princess won't eat an apple."

"I fed her one not half an hour ago," Peter yelled down to Bella. The tension poured out of Bella and Jasper wondered if she was going to cry. We forgot sometimes that she was barely more than a newborn and still had all of the overwhelming emotions to try to put in their place.

"How are you organizing books Jasper?" Bella asked.

"By title, then by author's last name if there is more than one book with that title."

"Want help?"

"Not really, I'm doing pretty good on my own in here."

"I know Char doesn't want help organizing her space so I guess that means I'm finished."

"I guess it does Darlin, what do you think of the place?"

"It's so big and has so much room. There's plenty of space for us to all to be comfortable here. And the horses have a nice space and we can take them around the edges of the property here too can't we?" Bella asked.

"I don't see why not."

"I really like it here. It's far enough away from people we don't need to worry about sparkling outside and can go out when it's sunny."

"We have to wait for overcast days to be able to go out in public though."

"I'm sure that will be a pain on occasion."

"But other than that this place is perfect for all of us. I think I'm going to go read my jewelry making book some more. There's no place to work on a project yet but that doesn't mean I can't read."

Bella ghosted up the stairs and came back down to read in the living room where she was still close to Jasper.


	13. Chapter 13

Survivor Chapter 13

The house is finally all unpacked. It really didn't take long when you consider how big the move was. The library is fantastic and you can hear Char hammering away on her Jewelry.

Char didn't have an extra desk so Bella added that to her shopping list. Now that the list was made she just needed an overcast or rainy day to go shopping. Or on second thought, she could shop online and make delivery really easy.

Amazon was her one stop shop for most of the list and using Jasper's laptop it was quite easy. The rest she found at the furniture store using an interior design ap on a furniture store's site. She entered the dimensions of that sitting room and bay window area and found a desk and two chairs that fit perfectly with a small table between them.

Everything is scheduled to be delivered today. So Bella was waiting eagerly for two trucks to pull up. Jasper's out doing something with the horses and Peter and Char are on a hunting trip and not due back for another day.

Bella is so rarely all alone that she doesn't know what to do with herself. She's eager to have her own place she can work on jewelry.

The furniture is supposed to come completely assembled and ready for use. So she's planning on starting her own project after the delivery trucks are gone.

Hearing an engine Bella goes and throws open the door. A growl emanates from her shaking frame.

"I'm here love," Edward says, "I'm here to take you home."

Bella lunged and mid lunge she finds Jasper in her way again. He's taken up a defensive position, clearly willing to fight again for Edward's safety. Bella thinks she won't fight him, she can't win. She needs him to teach her how to fight so she can be as good as him.

Bella slams the door in both of their faces.

She hears Jasper yelling at Edward. It won't do any good. Why won't someone show the spoiled brat the error of his ways. The only thing he is going to understand is violence. Talking to him goes in one ear and out the other somehow without passing through his over educated brain.

Bella hears the engine again but she knows he won't really go away. He'll come back and eavesdrop on their minds.

Bella goes to sit on the couch. Waiting for her delivery to come but somehow seeing Edward then having Jasper put himself between them again has ruined some of the excitement for her.

Bella imagines she lives in a giant bubble. No one can reach her with their stupid bullshit excuses this time. She's not listening. Bella goes back to reading her book.

* * *

Jasper finishes sending Edward away and goes in the house to try to make it up to Bella. She's sitting there reading not even acting like she heard him come in.

Jasper walks over to her but bounces off some kind of wall and lands on his ass. He tries to walk to Bella again but the same thing happens. He calls her name. She doesn't even twitch. It's like she doesn't hear him.

He approaches more slowly this time feeling the boundary that surrounds Bella. She's a physical shield and apparently learned to use it at the worst possible moment. Jasper does the only thing he can and sits down with a hand on the bubble so he knows when it disappears. He doesn't expect it to be soon. She's got a lot of rage fueling her and I get it. I finally get it. Bella needs to have control over something. At the very least I kept her nonviolent when Edward wasn't around but he follows her too.

She's right to blame him. Hell she'd be right to blame the entire family. We went along with it. Some of us protested more loudly than others but we all abandoned her and left her there a prime target for Victoria who I expected to come after me or Edward to revenge his mate. Instead she chooses the most helpless one of us that was abandoned with out even a goodbye. Hell, I'd kill Edward in her shoes. I'd probably kill the family so there were fewer people in the world who could stab me in the back when I most needed them. I won't come between them again but I will give Carlisle one more chance to get his son under control before he dies. I sit there and I see my mate, my beautiful mate sobbing. If this doesn't work I'll help her kill him if she needs it.

I haven't noticed anyone pull up but the doorbell rings. It's Bella's Amazon shipment she's been waiting for. I sign for it, put the boxes to the side and wait for her to lower her shield. Sitting there waiting for her to be willing to listen to me is torture. I guess this is how she felt when I refused to listen to her. She told me what she needed and I made her fight me instead. Give Carlisle one more chance then Edward is on his own.

"Carlisle,"

"Yes Jasper good to hear from you again."

"Edward was just here Carlisle."

"I did tell you he thought Bella was his mate."

"I've gotten between them for the last time Carlisle. If Bella finds him she can kill him and I'll hand her the lighter. I suggest you get your house in order before I call the Voltouri and let them have him."

Jasper disconnects the call and feels fine about it. The ties have been cut with the Cullen clan. His loyalty is where it belongs with Bella, Char, and Peter.

Thinking of Peter Jasper calls him. "Bella's going after Edward. You in?"

"So you finally get it."

"I get it. My loyalty hasn't been where it should be. That changed about five minutes ago when I threatened Carlisle."

"We're on our way home." Peter disconnects the call.

Jasper sits back down his hand on the bubble. In view just in case she looks up.

It's two hours later when Bella looks at me. I try to talk to her but the bubble is still there.

"Jasper?" I see her mouth move. "Jasper?" I hear her voice again.

I put my finger to my lips. I go grab a pen and her shopping list.

"It turns out you have a kick ass ability" I write. "You're a physical shield. You kept me out for over two hours and don't seem to know you did anything."

"I won't get between you and Edward again. If you need your revenge bad enough to kill for it I'll hand you the lighter. Peter and Char are coming home in case you need them."

"Really?" Bella asks me.

"Really." Jasper confirms, "I've already called Carlisle and told him to get his house in order. If you want to go find where he's eaves dropping from we can go now.

"I can wait till he comes back to me. It won't take long, nothing but violence registers with him, he thinks he knows it all. I'm just glad I don't have to get better at fighting to be able to beat you before I can get at him."

Bella seems calm and collected. Jasper expected her to be tearing out of the house at this moment. Instead she'll let him come back, give Carlisle a chance to reason with him. She's right again. He'll never give up.

"You're amazon shipment came." Jasper points to several boxes in the corner.

Bella snaps the tape on the first box. It seems filled with Purple and green washcloths, hand towels, and body sheets. She ghosts up to the bathroom with the box.

When she comes back down the box is empty. She snaps the tape on the second box. She pulls out a plush throw blanket and zips into the library to drape it over the arm of the couch.

She pulls out another and puts it on the arm of the couch where she was sitting with her book.

She looks inside and pulls out a round rug with a square pattern of purple and green blocks. She takes it upstairs and I am pretty sure it's for the sitting room off our suite.

When she comes back down she pulls out a lamp base. Back up to the bedrooms but I bet that is for the second bedroom.

She opens the third box It's the shade for the lamp. She goes in the kitchen and looks until she finds the light bulbs and takes bulb and shade back up to the guest bedroom.

Our glass enclosed bath and shower doesn't need a curtain so Jasper is confused about what's in the rest of the boxes.

She tears the tape on the fourth box. She lifts out what seems to be a plus green rug but I dont' know where it would go. She zips upstairs with it. Jasper guesses he'll find out later where it went.

Next she gets out a purple sweater. The color looks good on her. She zips up to put it away.

The other box she eyes with a mischevious grin. She takes that box up to the bedroom without opening it. It's five minutes before she comes back downstairs.

She goes to the last box and opens it. In it is t-shirts and shorts. It is a lot warmer here than Quebec and more humidity than Houston, I should have thought about that and made sure my mate had everything she needed especially something as simple as clothing. She goes back upstairs to put them away.

Just as Bella is making her way inhumanly fast down the stairs the doorbell rings again. I open it hesitantly. Bella is beside me to greet the Ikea delivery man. "Those go up here." She says and leads a man carrying a desk and another man carrying two chairs upstairs to our sitting area. The men come back with a small round table that matches the color wood in our bedroom. Bella walks at a human pace up the stairs then I can hear her zip into the bedroom. Were those white molded rocking chairs?

"Thanks fellas." Bella said as they left.

"Come on Jasper" Bella zipped up the stairs again. I am right on her heels "Look at the bedroom now."

"It looks like it could be out of a design magazine. The odd chairs are just the right size for the space for Bella and her desk chair without making the sitting area seem too crowded. She sits in one and then shifts slightly and sinks into it. "Come try it" Bella invites.

The chairs are surprisingly comfortable to be made out of, is this plastic?

"You did a great job on our suite Bella. It looks like it could come out of a magazine shoot."

"I wanted it to be a combination of our colors. Go look at the bathroom"

The green rug went in front of the shower stall the towels and hand towels are under the sink except for one that is purple for the washcloth, white for the hand towel and green for the bath sheet. The washcloth and hand towel are hanging in between our two sinks and the bath sheet is rolled up on the edge of the sink as if someone is about to get in the shower.

"It doesn't all match but it blends well together." Bella said cautiously.

"You did great. It looks perfect."

Bella jumps into Jasper's arms and hugs him.


	14. Chapter 14

Survivor Chapter 14

26 months 12 days 20 hours

Peter and Char are back. I'm glad they're here for support and from the look of their eyes they fed too. Edward has had time to get out of the area if he's gonna go. It's time to go catch a black bear and see if he is still here. Jasper's coming with me but he's not against me any more.

Off we go a hunting.

I follow the scent he left yesterday down the drive way and to the east because that's the way he turned. Then I go for a run. I don't run across his scent stopping anywhere. He may have actually left. Bella decided if he'll just leave her alone now she won't chase him to Quebec. He deserves it but...

So we guess we get to go on an animal hunt after all. Bella zips into the forest and into the trees looking for a Black bear. Emmett would love this.

She searched deeper into the wooded area and she comes along one but she's female and pregnant. Bella goes out a little farther and there is the male. She pounces and latches her mouth on his throat where the pulse beats the loudest. Surprisingly she likes black bear. She thought her favorite was wildcat. This is good. I may have a new favorite. As soon as he runs dry I push the carcass away. Full from one bear, that's another benefit of hunting bigger, predatory animals. They taste better and it takes less of them to fill you up.

Bella is ready to turn and run home. She looks at Jasper to see if he wants to hunt more but he's looking behind her. She turn quickly growling. She doesn't see Edward but she sniffs and finds his scent. She ghosts along following his scent trail. At the end is Edward sitting in a tree. She jumps up growling and pulls him out of the tree.

She's growling so loud but her body is frozen. Then she remember what she wants to do. First she tugs off an arm. "That's for leaving me to Victoria." She pulls of the other arm. He screams. "That's for all the torture I endured." She pull off a leg. "That's for the way I was changed." She pull off the other leg "That's for all those innocent people I had to kill." She pulls his head off. "That's for not leaving me alone you stupid prepubescent boy."

By now shes strangely calm. "Call Carlisle. Tell him to take his personal jet and get down here in the next twelve hours to pick him up and get him under control or next time I burn him."

She pulls off a finger. "That's so you remember this is your last chance." Give me your lighter Jasper. She tosses the finger on the ground and set it alight. "Help me carry him home."

"Carlisle I've got Edward in pieces in front of me. You have twelve hours to come pick him up and make him see reason or I'll roast his ass even if Bella doesn't."

"He wants to talk to you Bella"

"I'm already pissed so you better think before you open your mouth."

"Don't kill my son."

How about don't abandon me. How about don't let him harass me. How about don't let him stalk me. How about don't let him do whatever the fuck he wants just because he wants it. This is your last chance to be a father because you've sucked as one up to now. You got twelve hours to come get him and keep him the hell away from me. Jasper will give you the address. You try any retaliation and I'll go to the Voltouri on all of you. I'll kill the whole damn family. Edward is trying to come between a mated couple. You abandoned a girl with knowledge of your world. I bet they'd like to know both those things. Jasper give the self righteous asshole the address.

Bella walked away only a few steps and she was on the ground sobbing. Jasper had her in his arms in under a second. "Let it all out baby," he whispered in her ear. "Don't hold anything back. It's ok now. I got you. I'm here and I'm never going anywhere again. Peter and Char are here too. You aren't alone any more. You aren't feeding on innocent people any more. No one is going to hurt you and if they try I'll be there to make them pay. No one is going to hurt you ever again and survive it. If Edward so much as looks at you the wrong way I'll finish him."

Bella could hear Peter giving Carlisle the address over the sobs. Char was at Bella's other side holding her hand. When Bella quieted she picked up a head and and arm and started walking home. She was too drained from the events of the day to run. Walking was the best she could do. Jasper got the torso, Char got the other arm, and Peter got the legs. It was a good thing we didn't run into any hikers on the way home. Char or Peter would have had to eat em. There was no explaining this.

Edward was left in the burn barrel in front of the house. In twelve hours I was lighting a fire. If Edward was still in there he burned. Bella hugged Jasper so tight his ribs creaked. They all went inside Jasper and Bella sat on the couch in the family room Char came to her side and put her hand on mine Peter went to Jasper's side and put a hand on his shoulder. Tears still seeped slowly out of Bella's eyes only to be blinked away.

It wasn't the potential death of killing Edward that had made Bella loose it it was the memories of everything she'd been through that turned out to be too much. She could kill Edward without ever looking back. It was Victoria and how she broke her. Only when Bella learned to fight better than her did she have the nerve to fight back. "Jasper will you teach me how to fight." Bella asked, "I never want to be a victim again."

Carlisle got there before the deadline. Edward had one last chance and so did Carlisle. Bella heard the car drive up then drive away. Carlisle was smart not to try to talk his way out of this. Now if he could keep Edward away. That was left to see. You'd think they'd both learn something by this Bells had. She was going to be the best fighter she could be so Jasper never had to rescue her. She'd rescued herself the from Victoria and she'd be able to pull her own weight and keep rescuing herself if it ever came to it again.

Bella wasn't up to fight training that night. She was emotionally exhausted. They watched a movie as a family instead. It was a comedy but Bella didn't really remember much else about it. Afterward Jasper lifted her in his arms and carried her up to the bedroom. He held her through the night and through the dawn but then it was time to get started.

Bella, Char, lets see what we're working with. Spar. Bella held her own. It took ten minutes before Char had her in a hold she couldn't break. "Good job" Char said. "Jasper could have probably gotten to you and rescued you from me even if he was facing multiple opponents.

"Not good enough. I'd rather be the one rescuing one of you." Bella said. "It's time to be the Major's equal in every way."

"OK" Jasper said, it's the basics that are weak the more advanced skills are pretty good. Punching and kicking only, Bella Block Char. Spar. Bella moved as fast as she could but she couldn't block all those punches and kicks. She got overwhelmed quickly. Slow down Char. A little more. Suddenly she could keep up. The punches and kicks came at a manageable speed to block them all. As Char slowly increased her speed she kept up. Soon we were moving as fast as we had been the first time and she was keeping up. She was proud of herself but that thought threw her off and she started missing again. Trying to catch up her body acted independently of her thought process and produced a shield. She tried to put it away but her brain was telling her she was loosing.

"Can you hear me" Jasper asked. She nodded. "Slow your breathing and get control again. We should have expected that to happen. When she was sufficiently calm the shield went away. "I'm ready." she said. Just punches block now spar. She was keeping up at the current speed. They sped up a little more and a little more. Soon we were moving as fast as we could with her still blocking every punch. Jasper let her keep it up for a good five minutes before he called a halt.

Now block Kicks spar. Block after block was successful at this speed but I had to focus. We sped up a little at a time until the kicks rained down literally as fast as she could block them. If she was pushing herself. Then Char moved faster. Bella kept up the best she could anticipating each kick. She kept pushing herself for every bit of speed she gained. Jasper let it go about ten minutes. She was anticipating better, feeling less intimidated. She could do this.

When a halt was called Bella was breathing lots of unnecessary air. She calmed her breathing and Jasper said punches and kicks, block spar

She was back to being overwhelmed but focusing her entire mind on it she could anticipate the kicks and punches and block them. They sped up slowly and she kept up the whole way. Good job. That's it for tonight.

Go feed and come back. She ran till she found a deer and fed quickly. The taste wasn't the best but it was enough blood to recover from the workout.

She ran home at full speed. They were sitting around talking when Bella approached they got quieter. "What's up, talking about my training program?"

"Talking about Edward. We're going to start marking our territory so there is a clear boundary line people will know not to cross." Bella growled but quieted. "Are we all going?" Bella asked.

"Yes. You up for it?"

"Sure." Bella said. "I don't know the boundaries."

They all ran the boundary spitting or scratching trees as they went. Their property was large and ran through heavy brush and trees. No wonder they never saw any neighbors. Bella marked another tree. Then ran to to catch up. When she caught up she marked another tree. It went like this the whole way around. Bella knew she was faster than this. She focused on speeding up. Mark a tree, speed up. By the time they were finished Bella was starting to wonder how big their property really was. "We'll have one couple run the lines every day to keep the scent fresh. We want anyone coming by to know at least four vampires live here."

"Why haven't we been doing that?"

"I thought Edward would give up. If he won't I want all nomads to know this is our territory. This is gonna become habit. Bella isn't the only one that could do with a fighting refresher. If a group comes on our territory I want to be sure we can take them."


	15. Chapter 15

Survivor Chapter 15

Bella was working on a jewelry project. She was totally focused on the wire she was bending into the perfect shape while Jasper laid on the bed and watched tv. They were always to be found in the same room or at most a room apart. "It's time to go run the lines," Jasper said quietly.

"Just a minute more" Bella replied as she got to a good stopping point. "There," Bella announced. "Lets go."

As they ran hand in hand they marked the lines. Bella found herself wanting to be closer to Jasper. Just holding hands was not enough.

"Do you want me, Bella?"

"I always want you."

Jasper stopped in the near copse of trees. He kissed Bella with heat and passion. Soon their clothing was gone and they were making love on the forest floor. Jasper had never felt such belonging as he did with Bella. It didn't matter to him that he had severed ties with the Cullens. He would do anything she needed. She was the most important thing in his world and always would be. They lay with their limbs entwined not talking just looking into each other's eyes.

Eventually they got dressed and finished running the line. They were laughing together as they entered the house and met up with a very serious looking Peter.

"Something is coming and it's big." Peter said.

"Do you know anything else about it Peter?"

"Only that it's coming but I don't know what it is. We should stay together as much as possible and no one go out alone for a while I think. Do you agree?"

"Of course we should be careful. No one go out alone and stay in as large a group as possible until we see what this danger is. We'll continue teaching fighting and we'll work on Bella's shield, see what she is capable of. I'm afraid fun time is over."

"There's no time like the present to get started," Bella suggested.

"Lets go yall, get this party started." Char walked in.

They met out on the yard. Jasper worked with Bella, hoping she'd feel less need to employ her shield with him. Peter worked with Char. Each group sparred hard with no holding back. Dawn came and went with them working as hard as they dared. Noon found them switching partners. Char worked with Jasper and Peter worked with Bella. At full dark they called it a day.

"Bella you're really improving" Jasper said.

"I'm doing my best." Bella admitted.

"You're best will improve with time and practice." Jasper comforted her. Tomorrow we'll work on your shield some so we better go feed. You two want to run the perimeter and get it overwith?" Jasper asked Peter and Char.

"Let's go Peter." Char said and they left the room.

Bella was feeling like she needed a hunt, not just for the blood, though she needed that, she needed to let go. "Come with me and hunt Jasper."

"Bella approached the bear from downwind. It was pawing for grubs in an old tree trunk. She stalked her prey and when she was within striking distance she sprung herself at it. She drained it quickly. She turned to look for Jasper and could see him far off. He had found a deer and was making do with that. The wildness in her subsided. "Lets run home," she asked Jasper.

They ran home hand in hand. "When Peter and Char get back we'll have sparring practice."

They settled in the family room kissing and touching.

Peter and Char got back an hour later and they all went back out to spar.

The morning and afternoon passed in sparring practice. They finished for the day as night fell.

"Lets work on your shield today Bella." Jasper said after they finished sparring.

Bella and Jasper worked late into the night to see all that Bella's shield was capable of. "Keep practicing," Jasper coached as they finished for the day. "You may find yourself able to do even more."

Days passed in this fashion. Edward never appeared and Jasper made sure they could fight to get themselves out of any situation. Nomads passed by but didn't infringe on their boundaries. They were all beginning to think Peter was wrong about danger coming.

Peter and Char were leaving on a day trip to go feed, they had just gotten into the car and the car reached the road when they were stopped by men and women in black cloaks. They pulled the car off the road got out and ran back to the house. Bella and Jasper were out on the patio hearing them running back home. "Voltouri coming now." Peter said.

They waited on the patio for the Voltouri. They appeared seconds later, their cloaks offering a flair of theatricality.

"Aro, How can we help you?"

"Where is your army, Major?" Aro asked.

"There is no army. There are only the four of us, living quietly. You just interrupted a hunting trip for Char and Peter.

"They were going to meet up with your army."

"There is no army Aro, we have no issue with the Voltouri."

"Are you saying my informant lied to me." Aro barked.

"Yes," Jasper said simply.

"Why would someone do that?" Aro asked.

"I am guessing that your informant is either Edward or Carlisle Cullen. I threatened that I would call you myself and make complaints that are true. They are trying to have you not trust us so my calling you would do me no good." Bella said.

"Edward was trying to come between me and my mate, Jasper" Bella said.

"Edward told me you can read minds. Why haven't you taken our thoughts as proof?"

"Edward told you this?"

"When he was telling me about Carlisle's history."

"What else do you know." Aro asked.

"Marcus and Caius are the other rulers. Marcus sees relationships. Carlisle was a priest's son. He was part of the Voltouri for a short time but left because of differences of opinion. I was human when I learned all this. Then I was abandoned and left with the knowledge."

"And you threatened to call us with this knowledge."

"Yes, to get Carlisle to make Edward quit stalking me. It didn't work and I ended up ripping Edward to pieces and left him waiting for Carlisle to pick him up."

"Young ones," Aro said, "It seems that this is not where we are needed. Let us go."


	16. Chapter 16

Survivor Chapter 16

When the Voltouri had all left they sighed as a group. "Is the danger gone?" Jasper asked Peter.

"Most of it. I think it's safe for Char and I to go feed." Peter said. "This was the big danger."

"What are we going to do now, Jasper." Bella asked. She was angry with Edward and Carlisle. Why was it so hard just to leave them alone? It wasn't like Bella was seeking them out trying to hurt them. She'd even let Edward live. Perhaps she shouldn't have. Perhaps she should have killed Carlisle too. How dare they call the Voltouri and lie to them.

"What do you think we should do Darlin?"

"I want to see them dead, but is it even possible to keep them alive? Won't they just do something else?"

"It's likely they'll try something else."

"Do you think the Voltouri will do anything to them for lying or for my reporting them?"

"It's possible. I have contacts in Volterra that I'll keep in contact with to find out."

"Then there is no need to worry about it now. We need to see what the Voltouri do first."

Jasper was frustrated with the current situation. He didn't like being unsure of the best course of action. He tended to make firm decisions on a course of action then see it through to the end. This wait and see game was not the way he normally worked and it made him uncomfortable. He didn't know what to tell Bella or Peter and Char. He decided to get Peter's opinion and see if that gave him further insight into the situation. There had to be something that he wasn't seeing right now.

He and Bella ran the perimeter, interrupting their run for a quick hunt. When they finished the perimeter run Bella went back to working on the jewelry project she had been working on before the Voltouri interrupted. Jasper didn't expect Peter and Char back until the next day so he and Bella were safe to relax. Jasper relaxed on the bed while Bella worked quietly, referring to her book for instructions from time to time.

When Bella finished her bracelet she proudly came to the bed to show Jasper. Jasper was impressed with the craftsmanship. Then she curled onto the bed with Jasper and they watched a movie. It was one of the few days that Bella wished she could still sleep. After a visit from the Voltouri Bella felt emotionally overwhelmed.

"Do you think I should have killed Edward when I had the chance?"

"You did what you thought was right. That's all anyone can do. Don't go doubting your choices now." Although Jasper might go after Edward and Carlisle himself after this latest stunt.

"I'm frustrated Jasper. I don't know what I should be doing or when the next problem is going to appear. I'm wishing that vampires could sleep."

"I understand Darlin. Come here." Jasper held Bella until her tense muscles relaxed. Jasper sent a feeling of deep relaxation and lethargy."

Bella's last movement was to roll over closer to Jasper. Jasper took her in his arms. "Get the relaxation you need Darlin."

* * *

Edward felt vindicated. Finally the vampires that had the nerve to leave him of all people in a burn barrel like refuse to be collected would be killed. It was a pity that included Bella as well but that's just how things went sometimes. She should have come with him instead of choosing Jasper, Jasper of all people. Perhaps he should throw a party. He had proved himself the wisest, the craftiest vampire. Never mind what Carlisle said about leaving them alone. He wanted them to suffer and die for their crimes towards him.

A knock at the door interrupted his celebrations. When he opened the door he fell to the ground in intense writhing agony. Jane smiled bigger. Two other guards moved around Jane and picked Edward up off of the ground. They carried him out to the black towncar and quickly drove away towards the airport.

"What is this nonsense." Edward said as they drove off.

Jane's laughter could be heard outside the car as it disappeared from sight.

* * *

The phone rang in Carlisle's office. As Carlisle answered he got a chill up his spine. "Hello Aro," he said.

"Were you aware young Edward called us to tell us the Whittlocks were forming an army to come against the Voltouri?"

"No, I wasn't."

"We wasted quite a bit of time researching it. Finally we went to speak with them. They have nothing good to say about you Carlisle. In fact Edward was down there multiple times to try to come between a mated couple. And you left a young Bella Swan with knowledge of our world and never changed her. Gather your family and come to Volterra. We already gathered Edward for you. I expect you to do this immediately. Ciao.

I called Esme and filled her in. I had her pack for us and tell the children to get packed.

I told Edward to leave them alone! Look where it's gotten us now.

It was with a heavy heart that I called in one of the other doctors to cover for me and arranged a vacation. Who knew if I'd ever be back at all. Still, I tried to stay positive.


	17. Chapter 17

Survivor Chapter 17

Jasper let go of the lethargy that held Bella. She ever so slowly began to move. At first it was just a finger twitch, then she made a fist. Soon she turned to look at Jasper.

"I needed that Jasper, thank you my love."

Jasper could feel her appreciation and took her into his arms. "I will always give you everything you need if I can."

You know Peter and Char should be home sometime today. We should run the perimeter before they get back so they don't have to.

"Lets go Darlin."

Bella and Jasper ran hand in hand around the perimeter marking the trees. Bella caught a scent as she ran and stopped Jasper. "Jasper a nomad has come onto our property do you recognize the scent?"

They followed the scent near the house. When they saw the nomad Jasper pushed Bella behind him.

"Hello? What are you doing on our property?"

"I heard you were building an army against the Voltouri."

"I'm afraid you were misinformed. We aren't forming any type of army."

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you then." The nomad ran away after a wave goodbye.

They followed far behind the nomad to make sure he didn't turn around. After they were sure he was gone they continued running the perimeter. When they were done Char and Peter were back at the house. Their eyes were a vivid red. "Everything been calm while we've been gone?" Peter asked.

"We had a nomad show up thinking we were building an army. We sent him on his way. Besides that it's been very peaceful."

"I was thinking," Char said, "You and Bella stay home too much. Why don't Bella and I go shopping. You boys can go do something too."

"We'll come shopping with you," Peter insisted. "We still don't know what's happening with the Cullens."

"That sounds fun, "Bella said." It's been forever since I've seen a bookstore."

"I was thinking of more clothing and lingerie"

"We can do both" Bella decided.

"Go get dressed girl." Char encouraged.

Bella ran upstairs to get out of her leggings and sports bra and into something more appropriate for going out. She ran a brush through her hair and met Char back downstairs.

Soon they were all in the car heading to a mall in Charlotte. Bella held Jasper's hand and watched out the window. "I think I like North Carolina."

As they got to the mall Bella directed them to the bookstore. Bella purchased several titles. She would enjoy reading them and thought that Char might like them as well. The bag was probably heavy but as a vampire Bella didn't notice. Sending the men away Bella and Char went to the lingerie store. They had a great time trying on different choices. At the end, each purchased a few to tantalize their men. They left with the bags, not letting the men see, though they tried to peek. Char directed Bella to a department store.

Char acted like she was looking for an entirely new wardrobe. Bella picked out a few shirts and a new pair of jeans. Char shopped and shopped. By the time she got to the checkout her total was a couple thousand dollars. Char acted like the total was nothing and paid easily. By the time they left the mall they were all laughing and teasing each other.

Once in the car the mirth cooled. "I called my contact in Volterra while Char tried on ever item of clothing in the store. The Cullens have been commanded to appear. I don't know anything else except that they are ordered to appear as soon as possible. I don't know what the judgment will be.

"As long as they aren't creating more problems for us I don't care." Bella said quietly. "If I see them again, they die."

"And I'll hold your coat for you while you do it." Peter put in. That had them laughing all over again. "Seriously," Bella said, "What could they have hoped to gain from that lie?"

"Our deaths I suppose," Jasper said. "They underestimated the Voltouri. They don't just go off killing without seeing if something is true or not."

"Thank goodness. We have too much to live for to loose it now." Bella added.

* * *

The Cullens should be here today Aro. Yes Caius they should be. I've been doing quite a bit of research into young Bella's accusations and it appears she told the truth.

"Bella is the mate of the Major?"

"Yes, that's the girl Marcus."

"What were the accusations?"

"That the Cullens knowingly abandoned her leaving her with knowledge of our world." Caius hissed at this. "And that young Edward had been trying to come between a mated pair, her and the Major"

"These infractions cannot be allowed to go unpunished. They flout two of our most sacred laws. Were the Cullens the ones to change her in the end?"

"No Marcus. A nomad by the name of Victoria changed young Bella as a form of torture, barely nipping her finger."

"Where is this Victoria now? Perhaps we should speak to her as well?"

"We can not. Young Bella killed her to free herself from Victoria's torture."

"At least that is one we don't have to punish ourselves." Caius said.

"True Brother. Bella has had one hardship after another since she first met the Cullens. I think some punishment is warranted."

"Perhaps we can keep Edward for his gift." Aro said.

"Could you trust him to be honest after his many crimes? Even being bound to us by Chelsea does not stop a liar from being a liar" Caius noted.

"Do we really need his gift so much?" Marcus asked.

"No, it would be a convenience if he could be trusted, but I agree that is likely not the case."

* * *

The Cullens traveled in the Voltouri jet "This wouldn't be happening if you good get and keep control over Edward" Rose shouted.

"It does no good apportioning blame now." Carlisle said

"This is exactly the time for it, what do you think the Voltouri are going to do?" Emmett argued calmly.

"They could very well kill us all for you and your stupid son." Rose insisted.

"If it is time to die then we shall die," Carlisle said.

"I'm going to make sure I don't die with you. I didn't want Bella around in the first place. I had nothing to do with these recent events and I'm not going to pretend like I had. If they ask me for the truth they'll get it."

"You would see me dead?" Carlisle asked.

"Better than seeing all of us dead because you wouldn't put Edward in his place." Rose cried. Emmett put a soothing arm around Rose. I want to leave the family if we survive this Emmett. I'm sick of everything being about Edward. I'm not going to die for Edward.

Whatever you want Rosie.

* * *

"I wish I could be part of the meeting where the Cullens meet up with the Voltouri. I'd love to see what happens first hand." Bella said.

"Be grateful we aren't there. A trial is not a comfortable environment and it is my guess that all of the Cullens are on trial for their very survival."

"Do you think any of them will come for revenge?" Bella asked

"Not if they are smart." Jasper stated plainly.

"I'm with Bella," Char said. "I'd love to see Edward try to lie and squirm his way out of this one."

"It isn't just Edward on trial. It is the entire family." Peter clarified.

"I hope Rose and Emmett make it out alive" Jasper says.

Bella is imagining the whole process.

Edward would lie anytime he was asked a direct question. Carlisle would try to speak without contradicting Edward's lie but without confirming it. Rose and Emmett, would they stand in back or would they speak out with the truth? Bella could see it going either way. And When it came time for judgment Edward would weasel out due to his gift. He'd become one of Aro's collection. Carlisle would barely escape death and the entire family would be forced to stay in Volterra for a time.

It was an unsatisfactory fantasy but it is what she expected to happen. They would be put in a furnished suite and forced to stay for a few years. Carlisle would probably be allowed to practice medicine and Esme still allowed her interior design business. In short they would get a slap on the wrist for all that had been done to Bella. The only good thing meeting the Cullens had done for Bella was bring Jasper in her life, but that was a huge bonus. She couldn't imagine breathing without him.

"Is there anyplace else you'd like to stop?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, no I don't think so. What about you Char?"

"I'm fine. Lets head home."

Bella stared out the window wondering what was happening in Volterra at that very moment.


	18. Chapter 18

The Cullen family files in with Rose and Emmett coming last. Emmett holds rose the others stare up at the stage where the three rulers, Aro, Caius and Marcus are seated.

"Welcome, young friends. Aro says. "We are here to discuss two violations of our law that were perpetrated by young Edward and his Father Carlisle. The rest of you are here to offer testimony so we can get a full and accurate account of what has taken place. We will go in the order the events occurred. Young Edward revealed his nature to Bella Whittlock. How did this happen?"

"Bella learned about us from Legends the shape shifters told, not from me."

Rosalie sighed. "Do you have something to offer Rosalie?" Aro asked.

"Edward stopped a car from smashing into Bella running at full speed across a parking lot full of schoolchildren. He left a dent in the car the shape of his shoulder and that left Bella questioning what he was. The quilute legends gave her a possibility to answer the question of what he was. Eventually he admitted what he was and showed her what we were capable of."

"Thank you Rosalie" Aro said. "And the entire family abandoned the girl with knowledge of what you were without changing her?"

"It was for her own good. So she'd have a normal human life."

"And is that what happened? Did she have a normal human life Edward?" Caius asked.

"Carlisle why didn't you change the girl and take her with you when you left? That would have been the responsible thing."

"Edward didn't want her changed. He broke things off with her and we left." Carlisle said.

"Rosalie, Why didn't one of the rest of the family change the girl?" Marcus asked.

"None of us are capable, only Carlisle." Rosalie admitted. "We would have only killed her."

"And why wasn't she killed when you were finished with her?" Caius asked.

"That would be such a waste of life." Carlisle said.

"I would have never killed my Bella." Edward argued.

"Edward I notice you are missing a finger." Edward paled. "Yes. Bella burned it."

"And why would she do that Edward" Marcus asked.

"I don't know. Rose glared at him.

"Rose do you know why Bella burned his finger?" Caius asked.

"He told us when he got home it was to remind him this was his last chance not to die."

"And what were you doing around Bella after she was mated to Major Whittlock?"

"She's my mate not his. She belongs to me. I'll find a way to get her eventually. She's mine. Mine."

"I see. So you are guilty of the charge of attempting to come between a mated couple."

"Carlisle why did you not get young Edward under control and stop him from bothering the Whittlocks"

"I believe him that Bella may be his mate." Carlisle answered.

Rose laughed. "Rose? Do you have something to add?"

"Carlisle never gets Edward under control. He gets everything he wants and has never been told no until he came home missing that finger and Carlisle told him he couldn't go back to Bella's. The idiot actually wanted to go back. Instead I heard him on the phone to you with some nonsense about how they were building an army."

"If you knew it was nonsense why didn't you call us yourself?" Caius barked.

"I don't know where Edward got the number. I thought Carlisle had it memorized and didn't know where to find it."

"Rose would you or your mate care to become a part of the guard?" "If we have a choice, I'd say no, but I also don't want to stay with the Cullens anymore."

"I can understand that." Aro said. "Brothers, shall we adjourn to another room to discuss these cases?"

Edward confronted Rosalie "You're no help at all Rose what are you trying to do get me killed?"

Rosalie responded easily "I'm trying to stay alive. You aren't my problem."

They all stood in silence waiting on the kings to return. Time ticked by. Five minutes, ten minutes, twenty minutes, an hour, an hour and a half, then all the Kings returned and sat quietly on their thrones.

Our first unanimous decision is that Carlisle is a failure both to the general population and to his coven as a Coven leader. Felix. Carlisle was dismembered and burned in 5 seconds.

Our second unanimous decision is that Edward is guilty of a number of crimes. Felix. Edward was dismembered and burned in ten seconds.

The rest of you are free to go but consider yourselves on probation for the next one hundred years.

The family left but Emmett and Rosalie left seperately.


	19. Chapter 19

Survivor Chapter 19

Jasper's phone rang. He answered and listened with a serious face. When he hung up the phone he called: "Bella, Char, Peter."

We all ghosted to Jasper.

"Carlisle and Edward are dead. The Voltouri killed them for Bella's complaints."

Everyone talked at once. After a few minutes Bella's voice was the one that was left talking. "They deserved it."

Everyone looked at each other. What else was there to say. Jasper knew what to say, "Peter, Charlotte, run the perimeter. Make sure that you mark everything."

"What are you worried about Jasper," Bella asked.

"I'm not worried so much as being cautious. I want our perimeter clear if any of the Cullens tried to come for us."

"I can't imagine them coming for us but why wasn't Esme killed along with Carlisle? Don't mates live or die together?"

Esme and Carlisle weren't mates. I think Carlisle and Edward were. Esme will be able to continue on just fine. Marcus would have seen the truth if they were mates.

I'm glad Esme didn't have to die. She didn't do anything.

"Come on, lets run the perimeter too."

"Can we hunt first?"

"Of course"

As we ran Bella thought about the fact that Edward and Carlisle were out of their lives very permanently. I would have never called the Voltouri on my own. Edward's last act of pettiness backfired on him. I wondered what would happen to the rest of them. Would they be able to survive with Carlisle? I hoped so.

We were out in the woods. I listened closely for my dinner. Finally I detected a heartbeat. The scent was of a bear. I ghosted to find my prey. Finally I saw it and it was male. I flew at it attaching my mouth to the thrum of it's pulse. As soon as the bear was drained I pushed it away from me. I looked for Jasper. He was no where around.

I called for him. He appeared out of a tree in front of me. I threw myself at him. "I was worried for you."

"Was the bear enough?"

"Yes."

"Lets go run the perimeter."

The perimeter run was fun. Jasper and I raced each other. We marked the trees. You could start to see a path where we ran the perimeter. We did it so often the grass was going bare near the trees. We never caught up with Peter and Char, but we'd see them back at the house.

When we were all at the house we all watched a movie. It was a relaxing afternoon. Jasper never let go of Bella. She sat on his lap and in his arms. Char and Peter sat holding hands. One movie turned into a Star Wars movie Marathon. Jasper hoped they had all had enough of Star Wars by the time it was all over but it was a good way to spend the evening as a family.

Bella and Jasper went up to their room afterward. He held her and they talked about the Cullens and how to react if any of them came along. Bella still missed Emmett, but Jasper was cautious of all of them. Even Bella had to admit that Rose came with Emmett and that made seeing Emmett a less positive thing.

They made love slowly. Bella came with a cry and Jasper soon followed her. They lay with their limbs entwined for hours. Jasper touched and caressed Bella.

They got up and took a shower with the rising sun. After running the perimeter they returned to the house.

It wasn't till evening they heard a car coming down the drive. Jasper, Char, Peter and Bella all got up and went to the front door. Peter opened the door and Jasper went out. I followed him. Char and Peter followed behind us.

They were all ready for a fight. The closer the car got the higher the tension.

The car that came around was one of the Cullen's Mercedes. Rose and Emmett stepped out. "You all look ready for a fight." Emmett said questioningly.

"We didn't call," Rose said to Emmett.

"Rose, Emmett," Jasper said firmly.

"We've left the family, we're really sorry for everything Carlisle and Edward did."

"Thank you," Peter said stiffly.

"Um, that's all we came to say." Emmett stuttered.

"Come on in" Jasper said.

"Thanks man." Emmett said.

Bella still felt tense even though Jasper and Peter had calmed down. She was still ready for a fight.

Bella walked in the house with Jasper letting the rest follow them.

Once everyone was inside Peter shut the door.

We thought you'd want to know what happened in Voleterra.

"...and they let Esme and the rest of us go but we're on probation for a hundred years. We left separately from the others and now we're trying to find someplace to call home."

"I'm surprised the family got off."

"So were we." Rose said. "We expected to go down with the rest of them until they offered me a place among them."

"So you aren't going back to Esme?" Bella asked.

"No, she didn't do anything to stop Edward either." Emmett said.

"No one did and we can't live that way any more. There's got to be a leader in a group that large and there isn't one. There wasn't one either. I can't live like that any more," Rose insisted.

Bella began to relax.

"So where are you thinking about going?" Bella asked.

"We don't know yet. Maybe to one of our honeymoon cottages, maybe we'll buy a new place entirely. We could even go overseas if we decide to. It's kind of nice not having anyone or anything holding us to a specific place." Emmett said.

"You can stay here for a few weeks while you decide if you like?" Jasper asked.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

Everyone but Bella nodded. She was still tense around them. She didn't trust them not to hurt her or someone else in her family. But if Jasper said it was ok, Bella nodded. But she'd be watching them closely.

"If you're sure we'd appreciate it. A little time to get ourselves together. I don't have to tell you how disconcerting a visit with the Voltouri is."


	20. Chapter 20

Survivor Chapter 20

Bella made sure to stay near Jasper, which wasn't difficult. He was never more than a room away. She was still uncomfortable with Rose and Emmett being there. She wasn't sure of the cause. Perhaps it was just all that Carlisle and Edward had done. Perhaps it was having unfamiliar people around. Perhaps it was a lack of trust of strangers, and they were strangers now. Bella wasn't sure but she was sure she didn't want them there in her space.

It seemed Bella was paranoid. Rose and Emmett were the very picture of perfect house guests. I played videogames with Emmett, talked fashion with Rose getting ideas for several new jewelry pieces. We all watched movies and played games together. It was fun.

One evening I was going for a walk with Jasper. Hand in hand I told him about my paranoia. He comforted me saying that it was only natural that I was hesitant with people outside of the family. We made our way into the woods and made love for hours.

Bella was finishing a ring when Jasper suggested a group hunt. Bella didn't need to hunt but not going with the group would be rude. She got to a point where she could stop working on her ring and joined Jasper. Even Char and Peter were coming though I knew they were not going to feed on anything in the woods unless we came upon a hiker.

Peter was the first out the door and me the last. I ran to keep up with Jasper but he was talking with Emmett. I ended up beside Rose with Char on the other side of me. Jasper and Emmett split off and I wanted to call him back. Peter split off with them. I decided that I would go hunting even though I didn't really need to. Perhaps Rose would take off to hunt on her own. I listened for a heartbeat and smelled something unfamiliar. I followed the scent and came upon a bobcat.

Bella fastened her mouth to it's jugular and drank quickly. The taste was wonderful. She'd have to go looking for bobcats again in the future.

Bella turned and Rose was waiting there. "Aren't you going to hunt?"

Rose sneered at her. "I don't need to hunt."

"Then why did you come?" Bella asked.

"Because you ruined all our lives."

"Edward did that. I never encouraged his craziness."

"Edward was always a fool but without you I'd still have my family."

"Without Edward and Carlisle you'd still have your family."

"It's all your fault. You gave him something to obsess over and it was your report to the Voltouri that got them killed."

"They deserved it."

Rose tried to punch her and Bella deflected the blow, pushing Rose down on the ground. Char appeared by Bella's side.

"You need to get your things and get the hell out of my house Rose," Bella said calmly. Bella and Char headed back to the house leaving Rose on the forrest floor. I think she knew better than to get up. I was done tolerating people treating me poorly. I only hoped Jasper wasn't angry with me kicking out our guests.

I didn't think he would be ok with me being treated poorly, but kicking out guests was another level of not being ok. Still, what else could I do. Tolerating Rose's ill treatment was not a possibility.

Soon Jasper, Peter and Emmett were back at the house and we explained what had happened. Emmett apologized and went to collect Rose and leave.

Jasper supported me kicking Rose out of the house. "I'm sorry Bella. I let them stay here when I knew you were uncomfortable."

Bella heard the sound of their car leaving and thanked Char for staying nearby. I was guessing that Peter stayed near to Jasper in case he had similar problems.

She sat on the couch and talked with Char about her new jewelry ideas. Bella wished she'd gotten extra supplies when they had been shopping. This was her new ideas could be made into reality by Char.

"Sugar what good ideas."

"I got them from talking with Rose when she was still playing nice."

"She did a good job of masking her true feelings until she thought she had you alone."

"Lets go horseback riding before we run the perimeter," Jasper said.

Princess looked out of the paddock and Bella couldn't help but smile. She saddled her and got her ready. She got into the saddle and took princess outside to wait on the others. The four of us started at a gallop and took the horses around the perimeter. We didn't bother marking instead we enjoyed the horses and each others' company.

After we got back we took care of the horses and put them out to graze. Laughing we went back into the house.

Char went to work on her Jewelry. Jasper and I went to run the perimeter and Peter sat on the couch to play video games.

Running the perimeter was always fun now. Jasper and Bella made a game out of it. We were finished quickly and went back to the house. Jasper and her went up to our room. They made love on the bed the entire night.

Jasper held me through the morning. Bella felt his love radiating from him. She never wanted to get up. She snuggled deeper into Jasper's embrace. When we finally got up we found Peter and Char. I went with Char to see her new jewelry. Jasper went with Peter to talk about a stallion they wanted to buy.

Char had taken my new jewelry ideas and turned them into pieces of actual jewelry. They were beautiful. Char showed me the listings online. They were already posted and ready for purchase. Char made her jewelry into genuine art. I didn't usually wear jewelry myself but I found myself wanting to own a few of her creations.

After complimenting her jewelry Bella went to the library and picked up a book. She curled up on the couch to read.


	21. Chapter 21

Survivor Chapter 21

Peter and Jasper were playing video games. The competition was loud and complicated. I could not figure out who was betting what but they were both taking the games very seriously. I finished up the ring and then went down to watch. Eventually Jasper won the game. Peter got out his wallet and pulled out a dollar bill.

"All that and the bet was a dollar?" Bella asked.

"And it was worth every penny." Peter said.

They switched video games and the betting and dares started all over again. They were too loud for comfort so I went into the library. I took my book into the living room and curled up beside Jasper. I was almost to the point where Harry would have to face He Who Must Not Be Named. Soon the noise of the video game faded into the background and I was focused on Harry.

A few games later they stopped playing and I came out of the story. I curled up on Jasper's lap and became engrossed in my book again. Peter and Jasper were talking and laughing together. I could feel Jasper's chest shaking.

I felt his arms wind around me and pull me back against his hard chest. I lost track of what Harry was doing feeling Jasper's hard chest against my back. I loved feeling so close to him. Their talk finally turned serious. They were going to buy the stallion. Peter was going to pick him up the very next day. We did have room in the barn for more horses. They discussed which horses to breed and which not to. It was all over my head but that was fine. I felt Jasper close to me. That was all I needed to feel at home.

It was another half hour or so till Jasper's attention focused on me. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"Lets go."

They ran into the forest hand in hand. Bella found a bear. Jasper found a red fox. They came back together. Jasper undressed Bella slowly. Bella undressed Jasper quickly. They touched with a passion so hot Bella wondered that it didn't burn them. They made passionate love on the floor of the forest. The sun fell, then the darkness faded to dawn. The sun was high in the sky when they returned.

The snuck into the house like two naughty children. Up the stairs and into the shower they went quickly.

Peter and Char were nowhere to be seen. Jasper remembered he was getting the stallion today. He must have taken Char with him.

Clean and redressed they ran the perimeter, noting one area where a fence needed repairing. They took care of the horses and got the pen ready for the stallion. There was still no one home when they got back. Bella was concerned but Jasper wasn't. The stallion was farther away than Bella thought. It should be a day trip.

Jasper went back out and fixed the spot in the fence. I read a little more in my book. It was quiet in the house and I wasn't used to being alone. I no longer liked alone time. I wanted Jasper so I went out to help him fix the fence.

He wasn't there any longer when I arrived. I ran to the barn where he would have returned his tools.

He wasn't there either. I ran back into the house in a panic and there he was, coming to look for me.

I ran into his arms and held onto him tightly. "I was afraid."

"Relax Darlin, everything is ok. I'm right here."

This kind of panic was unlike me. I didn't typically go running after Jasper like a crazy woman. I needed to keep control of myself better.

Relaxing in Jasper's arms was just what I needed to do to feel better. Calmness and a sense of home stole over me.

I didnt want to let go. We crashed down onto the couch together. My legs wrapped around his waist. Soon our clothes were torn off. We made love with passion and vigor. Only stopping when we were interrupted by Peter and Char's return home. I ran to our room, none of our clothing was salvagable. Let Jasper explain if there was any need for explanations.

I got dressed quickly and waited on Jasper to join me. When he didn't I went back out. There were five men in our living room. "Jasper?" I asked.

"These are soldier's from Maria. Do you remember our fight training?"

"Yes"

Jasper and I both moved at the same time. Limbs flew then heads as we worked our way through the slightly trained newborns.

"Are you ok Darlin?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine. Lets burn these."

We built a fire from the body parts of the vampires that had come to capture us. When it was burning brightly Jasper got on his phone and called Peter and Char. They were both ok and would be back as soon as they could be. Jasper and I went to run the perimeter to see if there were any more of them after Jasper got some clothing on. There was one more group of five. We destroyed them quickly and soon there were two fires burning brightly

After the fires burned out Jasper swept up the ashes and more somberly we sprinkled the ashes around the perimeter. There weren't quite enough to go around, but knowing who was in charge of the attacks it was only a matter of time till there were more. I wanted to go after her but he reminded me that she had a whole army to call on and we would be outnumbered more than we could handle. He called Garrett and asked Garrett if he could bring some friends with him to help out. He also called someone named Darius and asked for his help, although apparently his help wasn't free.

By the time Peter and Char got back we were on the porch waiting for them and watching for any uninvited visitors. I was so eager to see them that I hugged them both though Jasper growled a little when I hugged Peter. I went back to Jasper's side immediately and that seemed to calm things down.

The stallion was White with small black spots through it's coat. We got it settled during what I was afraid was only a lull in the action.

Garrett was due the next day and no one knew what sort of friends he would bring but Jasper seemed to trust his judgment.

The waiting was full of tension. We each covered one side of the house watching for invaders, ready to call out for help if we spotted anything. I wanted to be back in Jasper's arms not gearing up for battle but I was thankful that Jasper had made me battle ready so I wasn't useless in this situation.

I guessed that Rose was responsible for this. She couldn't do anything to us herself but she did have the money to hire others. If she was responsible she would be the next Cullen to die.

We kept our vigil through out the night and into the next day. I saw Garrett coming and called the others over to welcome him. He had four friends with him.

"Hi Garrett" Jasper said. This is my mate Bella and this is Char and Peter.

"Hi Garrett" I said quietly. I had used this man to find the Cullens and I felt a little bit guilty about my lies now.

"Hi, this is Wade, Star, Chance, and River."

"Welcome to our home." Jasper said formally. "I appreciate you coming to help with our problem."

"Any chance to stand up to Maria and I'm there Star said. The men nodded in agreement."

"This isn't just Maria. We think one of the Cullens is paying for her troops. We took out ten yesterday. I expect the number to be bigger today."

"You always throw the best parties Jasper. I never hear from you unless there's one hell of a fight on the horizon."

"I could call just to say hi now and then if you like?"

"Hell no."

"Lets keep an eye out and make sure we don't miss someone comin at us folks." Peter said.

Now it was two people per side of the building. I was with Jasper and the touch of his hand made everything ok as we waited for more of Maria's soldiers to show up.


	22. Chapter 22

Survivor Chapter 22

Peter and Jasper were playing video games. The competition was loud and complicated. I could not figure out who was betting what but they were both taking the games very seriously. I finished up the ring and then went down to watch. Eventually Jasper won the game. Peter got out his wallet and pulled out a dollar bill.

"All that and the bet was a dollar?" Bella asked.

"And it was worth every penny." Peter said.

They switched video games and the betting and dares started all over again. They were too loud for comfort so I went into the library. I took my book into the living room and curled up beside Jasper. I was almost to the point where Harry would have to face He Who Must Not Be Named. Soon the noise of the video game faded into the background and I was focused on Harry.

A few games later they stopped playing and I came out of the story. I curled up on Jasper's lap and became engrossed in my book again. Peter and Jasper were talking and laughing together. I could feel Jasper's chest shaking.

I felt his arms wind around me and pull me back against his hard chest. I lost track of what Harry was doing feeling Jasper's hard chest against my back. I loved feeling so close to him. Their talk finally turned serious. They were going to buy the stallion. Peter was going to pick him up the very next day. We did have room in the barn for more horses. They discussed which horses to breed and which not to. It was all over my head but that was fine. I felt Jasper close to me. That was all I needed to feel at home.

It was another half hour or so till Jasper's attention focused on me. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"Lets go."

They ran into the forest hand in hand. Bella found a bear. Jasper found a red fox. They came back together. Jasper undressed Bella slowly. Bella undressed Jasper quickly. They touched with a passion so hot Bella wondered that it didn't burn them. They made passionate love on the floor of the forest. The sun fell, then the darkness faded to dawn. The sun was high in the sky when they returned.

The snuck into the house like two naughty children. Up the stairs and into the shower they went quickly.

Peter and Char were nowhere to be seen. Jasper remembered he was getting the stallion today. He must have taken Char with him.

Clean and redressed they ran the perimeter, noting one area where a fence needed repairing. They took care of the horses and got the pen ready for the stallion. There was still no one home when they got back. Bella was concerned but Jasper wasn't. The stallion was farther away than Bella thought. It should be a day trip.

Jasper went back out and fixed the spot in the fence. I read a little more in my book. It was quiet in the house and I wasn't used to being alone. I no longer liked alone time. I wanted Jasper so I went out to help him fix the fence.

He wasn't there any longer when I arrived. I ran to the barn where he would have returned his tools.

He wasn't there either. I ran back into the house in a panic and there he was, coming to look for me.

I ran into his arms and held onto him tightly. "I was afraid."

"Relax Darlin, everything is ok. I'm right here."

This kind of panic was unlike me. I didn't typically go running after Jasper like a crazy woman. I needed to keep control of myself better.

Relaxing in Jasper's arms was just what I needed to do to feel better. Calmness and a sense of home stole over me.

I didnt want to let go. We crashed down onto the couch together. My legs wrapped around his waist. Soon our clothes were torn off. We made love with passion and vigor. Only stopping when we were interrupted by Peter and Char's return home. I ran to our room, none of our clothing was salvagable. Let Jasper explain if there was any need for explanations.

I got dressed quickly and waited on Jasper to join me. When he didn't I went back out. There were five men in our living room. "Jasper?" I asked.

"These are soldier's from Maria. Do you remember our fight training?"

"Yes"

Jasper and I both moved at the same time. Limbs flew then heads as we worked our way through the slightly trained newborns.

"Are you ok Darlin?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine. Lets burn these."

We built a fire from the body parts of the vampires that had come to capture us. When it was burning brightly Jasper got on his phone and called Peter and Char. They were both ok and would be back as soon as they could be. Jasper and I went to run the perimeter to see if there were any more of them after Jasper got some clothing on. There was one more group of five. We destroyed them quickly and soon there were two fires burning brightly

After the fires burned out Jasper swept up the ashes and more somberly we sprinkled the ashes around the perimeter. There weren't quite enough to go around, but knowing who was in charge of the attacks it was only a matter of time till there were more. I wanted to go after her but he reminded me that she had a whole army to call on and we would be outnumbered more than we could handle. He called Garrett and asked Garrett if he could bring some friends with him to help out. He also called someone named Darius and asked for his help, although apparently his help wasn't free.

By the time Peter and Char got back we were on the porch waiting for them and watching for any uninvited visitors. I was so eager to see them that I hugged them both though Jasper growled a little when I hugged Peter. I went back to Jasper's side immediately and that seemed to calm things down.

The stallion was White with small black spots through it's coat. We got it settled during what I was afraid was only a lull in the action.

Garrett was due the next day and no one knew what sort of friends he would bring but Jasper seemed to trust his judgment.

The waiting was full of tension. We each covered one side of the house watching for invaders, ready to call out for help if we spotted anything. I wanted to be back in Jasper's arms not gearing up for battle but I was thankful that Jasper had made me battle ready so I wasn't useless in this situation.

I guessed that Rose was responsible for this. She couldn't do anything to us herself but she did have the money to hire others. If she was responsible she would be the next Cullen to die.

We kept our vigil through out the night and into the next day. I saw Garrett coming and called the others over to welcome him. He had four friends with him.

"Hi Garrett" Jasper said. This is my mate Bella and this is Char and Peter.

"Hi Garrett" I said quietly. I had used this man to find the Cullens and I felt a little bit guilty about my lies now.

"Hi, this is Wade, Star, Chance, and River."

"Welcome to our home." Jasper said formally. "I appreciate you coming to help with our problem."

"Any chance to stand up to Maria and I'm there Star said. The men nodded in agreement."

"This isn't just Maria. We think one of the Cullens is paying for her troops. We took out ten yesterday. I expect the number to be bigger today."

"You always throw the best parties Jasper. I never hear from you unless there's one hell of a fight on the horizon."

"I could call just to say hi now and then if you like?"

"Hell no."

"Lets keep an eye out and make sure we don't miss someone comin at us folks." Peter said.

Now it was two people per side of the building. I was with Jasper and the touch of his hand made everything ok as we waited for more of Maria's soldiers to show up.

The day passed slowly with us waiting for more newborns, not knowing how many would be coming but pretty sure some would be coming. They all stayed at attention. The day ended with a beautiful sunset.

No one moved. It was dawn the next day before they saw what they were looking for. There was an army of twenty five newborns accompanied by a Mexican woman.

"Maria," Jasper hissed.

We all spread out waiting on the army approaching us. I was grateful for Garrett and his friends presence.

The army ran at us and the clash was horrible. I fought and fought with Jasper by my side. One, two, three, four, eventually it was difficult for newborns to get to us because they had to climb over the remains of their army.

It didn't end. They kept coming. Jasper left my side to go to Maria and I felt something in my brain snap. A wind stirred and the man I was fighting was swept up in it. He was pulled apart The rest of the army was swept up in the wind and were pulled apart. The only fight that was still happening was Jasper and Maria. I swept her up in my wind. She had harmed my mate. I increased the strength of the wind. Soon all that was left was the body parts of the army and the people standing around waiting for a fight. For a moment they all stared at me. I didn't know what had happened any more than they did.

Jasper recovered first. He put the pieces of the army in a pile and lit it with his lighter. They all added pieces until the army and Maria were burning. The purple smoke drifted on the wind and smelled like incense.

"What happened Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Something snapped in my mind when I saw you walking toward Maria. The wind came from nowhere and took the army and the pieces. I wouldn't know how to do it again."

"Either way, good job Bella." Char said.


	23. Chapter 23

Survivor Chapter 23

"Garrett, Wade, Star, Chance, and River, thank you for your help. Had Bella not snapped we would still be fighting those newborns. You kept us from being over run."

"Congrats Bella," Peter said.

"Good job Bella," Char said

"That was freaky Bella" Garrett said with a wink.

Wade, Star, Chance, and River all nodded to Bella. "I don't think we're needed here any more Star said."

"Thank you for coming to help us," Bella said. "I'm sorry I can't explain what happened."

"Just be careful if you get angry inside." Garrett noted. "Got room for one more for a little while?" Garrett asked as the others disappeared into the forest.

Bella looked at Jasper and nodded. Char and Peter nodded. "Of course my friend."

"I'm sorry Garrett, I've been meaning to apologize to you. I lied to you when we first met. I only wanted to find the Cullens to kill Edward."

"So that's why I was getting a funny feeling about taking you to them."

"Yes, I almost had him but Jasper stopped me. It's a long story. I'll let Jasper fill you in."

"But Edward is dead." Garrett clarified.

"Funny little thing, isn't that." Bella laughed.

Jasper Peter and Char joined in on her laughter. "She makes for a bad enemy to have Garrett" Jasper said.

"I only told the truth. Why don't you all stop picking on me. I want to see the stallion and check on the rest of the horses."

Bella ran to the barn. They all heard Bella scream then growl. When Jasper got there they saw Bella fighting one last newborn that had been hiding. Jasper came over and took it's head. They took the body out into the yard where they burned the rest and burned that one too.

"I think all of our enemies are dead or helpless. Rose has no one else she can go to that would be willing to go up against us. I'll call Emmett and warn him that if she tries again he will loose her. He will watch her."

"So what will we do now that all our enemies are dead or gone?" Bella asked.

"How about a trip, is there anyplace you've always wanted to go?"

"Paris," Bella answered.

"You all up for a trip? Peter, Char, Garrett?"

"How about we go in two weeks, give me time to get caught up on my jewelry?" Char asked.

"Sounds good to me." Bella kissed Jasper.

"Bella couldn't imagine a better family or better friends. Now she had both. She was lucky and life was perfect.

Jasper put his arms around her and kissed her neck, "I am a very lucky man."


End file.
